Les enfants de la nuit Kinder der Nacht
by DirrtyHaruka
Summary: Die FF läuft unter Sailor Moon allerdings findet sich sowohl Rose of Versailles Lady Oscar als auch Noir in dieser FF. Shojou Ai, natürlich, und zum ersten Mal: Vampire ; Freut euch auf eine gut durchdachte FF zum mitreißen lassen. Reviews erwünscht!


_**Titel: **__Les enfants de la nuit_

_**Untertitel: **__Kinder der Nacht_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Die Charaktere gehören nicht uns sondern Naoko Takeuchi, __Riyoko Ikeda__ und __Ryoei Tsukimura__. Einzig die Story gehört uns. Wir bereichern uns nicht an diesem Dokument oder verwenden es zu gewerblichen Zwecken._

_**Prolog: Die Entstehung:**_

_1462, Rumänien (Walachei)._

Vlad III. „Tepes" Drăculea (Der Pfähler) Fürst der Walachei, Schlächter Rumäniens, gnadenloser Herrscher über Heerscharen von...ja Vampiren. Seine zweite Herrschaftszeit über die Walachei ging dem Ende zu und das Ende hatte Vlad nicht kommen sehen wollen. Ein Freund seinerseits, als Magier bekannt, war nun seine letzte Hoffnung seine Herrschaft wieder zu erlangen. Vlad stellte einen Schmied in seine Dienste und trug ihm auf 5 Ringe zu schmieden. In vier von diesen Ringen sollte er jeweils einen Edelstein einbetten und in den Fünften von jedem dieser Edelsteinen einen Splitter. Nach Fertigung der Ringe, bekam Vlad diese in seinen Besitz und reichte sie an den Magier weiter. Der Magier, mit den Zaubern der Elemente vertraut, verzauberte die Ringe nach der Edelsteinfarbe mit dem passenden Element. Zudem gab er den Ringen die Fähigkeit ihren vampirischen Trägern zu erlauben über Tag dem Sonnenlicht die Stirn zu bieten. Der fünfte Ring erhielt die geballte Macht der Elementarringe, wie sie nun hießen. Vlad erhielt nach erfolgreicher Verzauberung die Ringe zurück und gab die 4 schwächeren Ringe an seine 4 Generäle. Den Fünften behielt er für sich selbst. Durch diese Ringe konnten nun auch die vier Generäle die Menschen durch einen Biss und das hinzufügen des eigenes Blutes in Vampire wandeln. Seine Generäle schickte er hinaus um für ihn den Krieg zu führen den er angezettelt hatte. Das unterwandern der Vampire unter die Menschheit hatte begonnen.

_**Kapitel 1: **__** Les roses noires de Versailles:**_

_2008, Frankreich, Paris._

Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes, seit 218 Jahren Oberhaupt des Vampirclans « Les roses noires de Versailles » (Die schwarzen Rosen von Versailles), hatte vor einiger Zeit einen ihrer Kundschafter nach Japan ausgesandt da es in dem dort herrschenden Clan, den „Samurai of Darkness" (Die Samurai der Finsternis), einen Machtwechsel gegeben hatte. Oscar's Clan herrschte über den Großteil Europas und war so einer der größten Vampirclans der Welt und hatte so die inoffizielle Pflicht sich derartige Machtwechsel genauer anzusehen. Als der Kundschafter zurückkehrte, hatte er keine guten Nachrichten. Er berichtete dass der neue Anführer, überraschenderweise weiblich, sich in keinster weise an die edlen Regeln der Vampire hielt. Oscar stand von ihrem Sessel auf und ging etwas auf und ab.

„Das ist alles andere als beruhigend. Welcher Vampir ist so blöd und hält sich nicht an die Regeln? Will sie denn auffliegen und uns alle ins Verderben stürzen?? Nur weil es gerade nicht von Vampirjägern wimmelt, heißt es nicht dass es sie nicht gibt! Was ist denn so schwer daran sich an die Regeln zu halten??" Sie sah den Kundschafter an und begann aufzuzählen.

„1. Keine Unschuldigen töten! 2. Keiner Menschenseele verraten dass man ein Vampir ist! 3. Kein Missbrauch der Vampirkräfte! Und 4. DAS WICHTIGSTE! Nicht jeden der einem unterkommt zum Vampir wandeln! Und an nichts hält sie sich?!" Der Kundschafter duckte sich etwas.

„Das wissen doch alle, Boss. Aber das neue Oberhaupt des japanischen Clans eben nicht. Und ja sie hält sich an nichts", antwortete der Kundschafter etwas kleinlaut. Oscar rieb sich kurz über die Augen.

„Ruf mir Rosalie und André her! Und sie sollen packen! Wir müssen ohne zu viel Zeit zu verlieren nach Japan und diesem „Oberhaupt" mal die Regeln einbläuen!" Der Kundschafter verneigte sich hastig und verschwand im Tunnelsystem der Katakomben des Schlosses Versailles.

Eine halbe Stunde später, betraten dann Rosalie und André wie von Oscar gewünscht mit bereits gepackten Koffern, den großen Raum unter dem Thronsaal.

„Du hast uns rufen lassen, Boss?", sagte Rosalie als sie den Koffer abgestellt hatte. Oscar brummte kurz etwas genervt.

„Seit…wie lange? Etwa 218 Jahren, würde ich sagen. Sag ich dir nun schon du sollst aufhören mich Boss zu nennen!", zischte sie dann.

„Entschuldige, Oscar." Oscar rollte mit den Augen.

„Seit ich diesen dämlichen Ring von meinem Vater habe, haben wir jedes Mal, jeden Tag seit 218 Jahren diese dämliche Diskussion! Du hast mich doch damals auch Schatz genannt!!" Oscar ballte ihre rechte Hand, an der sie den Ring trug, zur Faust und streckte sie Rosalie hin um ihr gesagtes zu unterstreichen. Der goldene Ring saß wie direkt an ihren Ringfinger geschmiedet. In der Fassung war ein roter Rubin eingebettet.

„Das kommt mir albern vor dich so zu nennen." Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir reden auf den Flug nach Japan weiter, das macht jetzt keinen Sinn! André? Hast du auch soweit gepackt?", wandte sich Oscar dann von ihrer Gefährtin zu ihrem engsten Vertrauten, der nickte.

„Ja. Es ist alles Erledigt, Boss", meinte er. Oscar nickte.

„Gut. Dann lasst uns keine Zeit verlieren. Umso länger wir warten umso mehr Chaos verursacht unser japanischer „Rockstar" in seinem Land."

_**Kapitel**__** 2: Samurai of Darkness:**_

_Japan, Tokio zur gleichen Zeit._

Haruka Tenoh, ihres Zeichens nun seit etwa 2 Jahren Vampirclanführer der „Samurai of Darkness" der einzig große Vampirclan auf dem ganzen asiatischen Kontinent, schritt wie fast jeden Abend zur Dämmerung durch die Straßen Tokios auf der Suche nach Frischfleisch. Der Aquamarinring den sich neben der Clanherrschaft damals von Takeru Kaioh bekommen hatte, verlieh ihr nun mal die Macht auch bei Sonnenlicht durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Eigentlich nur deswegen hatte sie den damaligen Führer überhaupt zu einem Schwertduell heraus gefordert. Ihr ging es gar nicht um die Clanführung, schließlich hatte Takeru nicht ohne Grund diesen Posten mehr als 150 Jahre inne gehabt, aber der Ring hatte sie gereizt. Endlich nicht mehr nur an die Nacht gebunden sein. Außerdem hatte sie befunden, dass diese ganzen alten Vampirregeln, langsam einer Überholung bedurften. Tokio hatte so viel zu bieten, warum sich also die ganze Zeit verstecken und seine Kräfte nur zur Nahrungssuche nutzen? Vampire hatten so viel Macht, da musste man die Entdeckung durch die Menschen nicht fürchten. Und viele ihrer Clanmitglieder befürworteten ihren neuen Führungsstil. Sicherlich gab es insbesondere der alten Generation auch Gegenstimmen, aber bis jetzt konnte sie jedes Duell um die Herrschaft für sich entscheiden also mussten sich ihre Gegner entweder beugen oder sich von ihrem Clan lossagen und sich aufs Land zurückziehen.

Eine junge Frau die gerade auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn war, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Das sah doch nach einem Leckerbissen für sie, Michiru ihre Gefährtin und Seiya ihren engsten Vertrauten aus, ehe man heute Nacht noch mal zusammen auf die Jagd ging. Ein kurzes Lächeln, ein langer Blick in die Augen und der Wille der jungen Frau war gebrochen und sie lief ohne ein Wort zu sagen zu Haruka, die dann wieder ihren Weg zum Versteck im Tunnelsystem unter dem Tokio Tower einschlug. Früher hatte sie sich immer noch die Mühe gemacht, die Frauen mit Worten zum Folgen zu überreden. Schließlich sah man ihr, ihr eigentliches Alter von mittlerweile 47 nicht an. Auch wenn sich keiner genau erklären konnte warum bei einem gebürtigen Vampir die körperliche Alterung mit dem 25. „Geburtstag" endete, es hatte durchaus seine Vorteile. Aber warum mit einem hübschen Gesicht überzeugen, wenn durch den Ring die Macht der Gedankenkontrolle so stark wurde, das sie fast alle Menschen binnen einiger Sekunden des Blickkontaktes zu willenlosen Marionetten machen konnte.

„Abendessen ist fertig." Rief sie in den großen Raum, in dem sich Seiya und Michiru über Tag aufhielten, als sie angekommen war und die junge Frau immer noch mit leeren Augen neben ihr her lief.

Seiya begutachtete Rukas Opfer und fuhr dann seine Zähne aus.

„Wenn sie dir gefällt, wandel ich sie für dich." Grinste Ruka.

„Ruka, du weißt was Takeru darüber denkt." Meinte Michiru die dazu gekommen war.

„Und du weißt wie ich darüber denke. Ich habe mich lang und breit mit deinem Vater darüber unterhalten, als er den Ring an mich verloren hatte." Ruka griff sich das Handgelenk der Frau und fuhr ebenfalls die Zähne aus. „Lass uns nach dem Essen darüber reden. Dein Bodyguard möchte auch nicht mehr warten." Sie sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihrem Freund der schon ungeduldig auf den Hals des Opfers starrte.

„Ruka die Regeln sind Jahrhunderte alt, sie sind streng und teilweise wirklich etwas...übertrieben, aber sie existieren nicht grundlos. Du kannst nicht den ganzen Tag durch die Stadt laufen und deine Freunde mit Blut versorgen."

„Keiner zwingt dich, das mitzumachen." Ruka rollte die Augen.

„Doch mein Vater. Er wollte das ich, wer auch immer Clanchef wird, ich bei ihm oder ihr bleibe. Und du hast versprochen seinem Willen zu folgen."

„Ich habe dir oft genug gesagt, das ich dich von diesem Versprechen entbinde. Du kannst auf dich allein aufpassen, da muss nicht der Oberboss ein Auge auf dich haben. Wobei ich natürlich nur ungern unser Verhältnis beenden würde." Grinste Ruka. „Also willst du jetzt auch?"

Michiru schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn dieser Dickkopf nicht so furchtbar niedlich wäre und nicht ganz so charmant, dann hätte sie längst von sich aus das Hauptquartier verlassen.

Ruka nickte. „Wer nicht will der hat schon. Bleibt mehr für uns...Und soll ich sie jetzt für dich wandeln oder nicht? Ich finde es schade das du schon so lang allein bist." Wandte sie sich dann an Seiya.

„Nein, deinen derzeitigen Fable für blond teile ich nicht." Bemerkte er nur.

„Okay, dann schaffst du ihre Reste aber auch später weg." Nickte Ruka und grub dann ihre Eckzähne in das Handgelenk.

_**Kapitel 3: Inkognito (Daywalker)**_

Oscar, samt Gefährtin und Vertrautem hatten noch den Nachtflug genommen. Gerade rechtzeitig zur Dämmerung waren sie angekommen. Der Kundschafter hatte bereits ein provisorisches Versteck gefunden und Oscar mitgeteilt wo es sich befand damit Rosalie und André nicht gleich am ersten Tag der Sonne zum Opfer fielen. Während sich die Beiden also daran machten den Tag zu verschlafen nutzte Oscar die Zeit sich in der Stadt umzusehen und mögliche Vampirverstecke auszumachen. In so einer großen Stadt wie Tokio glich die Suche nach einem einzelnen Vampir wie einer Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Es gab unter Tokio vermutlich so viele Katakomben das man sie kaum zählen konnte. Sie prägte sich jeden Eingang zu dunklen Gegenden ein um diese dann in der Nacht mit Rosalie und André genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Das würde nicht einfach werden.

Haruka befand sich mal wieder auf Beutezug in der Dämmerung. Später wollte sie mit Michiru und Seiya in einen Club da war ein gutes Abendessen Pflicht. Und kaum das sie 10 Minuten ziellos in der Stadt herum gelaufen war, entdeckte sie Beute in einer Seitengasse. Eine Frau, vermutlich mitte 20, lange blonde Haare, das perfekte Dinner. Ruka kam langsam näher und versuchte mit ihr in Blickkontakt zu kommen.

Oscar sah sich noch in der Gasse um als sie die Hochgewachsene, kurzhaarige Gestalt erblickte. Sie blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Was führte am helllichten Tag jemanden in solch eine Gasse? Vor allem eine Frau? Auch wenn man es nicht gleich erkannte, die kurzhaarige Blonde war eine Frau. na vielleicht wartete sie auf jemanden oder so etwas. Da konnte sie keine Rücksicht drauf nehmen. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun als sich über einen einzelnen Menschen Gedanken zu machen.

Haruka schüttelte den Kopf. Es klappte nicht. Früher, als sie noch ungeübt mit ihren Kräften war, war ihr das häufiger passiert, aber seit sie den Ring hatte, hatte es noch keine Menschenseele geschafft, sich zu widersetzen. Irgendetwas stimmte mit dieser Frau nicht.

"Entschuldigung? Aber was machen sie hier?" sprach sie sie einfach an und lächelte etwas unbeholfen. Sie wollte unbedingt herausfinden was an ihr war, das sich der Wille nicht brechen ließ. Da mussten wohl Seiya und Michiru etwas auf ihr Essen warten.

Oscar sah die Frau an, die wohl in etwas das gleiche Alter hatte wie sie. Zumindest wenn man von ihrem eigenen Äußeren ausging als von ihrem Wahren alter. Dieser Mensch wäre wohl kaum fast an die 300 Jahre alt. Sie murmelte etwas auf Französisch ehe sie antwortete, wenn sie sich als eine Art Tourist ausgeben wollte sollte sie nicht akzentfrei japanisch sprechen können.

"Ich habe mich wohl verlaufen", antwortete sie dann, gewollt eben nicht akzentfrei aber deutlich.

"Oh Sie kommen aus Europa." Ruka grinste und versuchte ihren Trick noch einmal vergeblich. "Wo wollten Sie denn eigentlich hin dass es sie hierher verschlagen hat?"

"Ja, Frankreich", meinte Oscar. Ja wo hatte sie denn hingewollt?

"Ich wollte mir die Stadt ansehen, und bin dann hier gelandet." Sie sah sich unbeholfen um. Jahrelanges Schauspiel, damit keiner hinter ihre Wahre Gestalt kam, kamen ihr nun auch wieder zugute. Aber warum starrte diese Frau ihr ständig in die Augen? Gut vermutlich waren so klare Blaue Augen hier selten und hatten vielleicht etwas Faszinierendes für die Japaner. Obwohl ja die Frau vor ihr auch relativ helle Augen und, so weit erkennbar ungefärbt, relativ helle Haare hatte dafür das sie wohl Japanerin war.

"Ich begleite Sie mal bis zur nächsten U-Bahn Station, da können sie sich wohl wieder orientieren." Es ging einfach nicht. Aber anstatt diese Frau jetzt einfach zu packen und sich allein an ihr zu bedienen wollte Haruka auf Gedeih und Verderb wissen, wie sich diese Frau dagegen widersetzen konnte.

Oscar nickte scheinbar dankbar, dabei störte sie das nur unnötig bei ihrer Suche. Allerdings könnte es ziemlich nervige Fragen geben wenn sie jetzt ablehnte. Sie hätte es sich auch einfacher machen können um diese Frau los zu werden, aber das war gegen die Regeln. Würde sie eben später noch mal auf die Suche gehen. Mit etwas schnellerer Art und Weise. Wozu konnte sie ihre Gestalt in die eines Hundes wandeln?

"Das ist sehr nett. Merci", sagte sie also. Zudem: Die junge Frau war ja ganz nett und überaus ansehnlich.

"Verirrten Touristen helfe ich gerne, insbesondere, wenn sie so hübsch sind." Ruka wandte den Blick ab und sah sie Gasse entlang. Zu lange durfte sie sich nicht aufhalten, sonst würden Seiya und Michiru sich noch Sorgen machen. Obwohl ihr diese Frau schon ziemlich gefiel.

"Sagen sie das jeder Touristin der sie helfen?" Oscar grinste ganz leicht. Diese Frau schien sich mit Komplimenten wohl auszukennen.

"Nein nur denen die Augen so tief wie das Meer haben." Eine kleine Notlüge falls dieser Frau der etwas zu lange Blickkontakt aufgefallen war. Sie hielt ihr den Arm hin. "Es ist nicht besonders weit bis zur nächsten Station."

Also doch die Augenfarbe.

"Dürfte ihnen wohl nur bei europäischen Touristinnen vorkommen, also." Oscar lachte leicht und hakte sich dann unter. Na sie würde später noch genug Zeit haben als Hund noch einige Eingänge zu finden. Da konnte sie sich auch die Zeit ein wenig verschönern. Nur das Suchen nach einem einzigen bestimmten Vampir wäre so oder so irgendwann ziemlich anstrengend geworden. Und die Frau würde sie wohl kaum den halben Tag festhalten, wenn sie, sie nur zur U-Bahn bringen wollte.

"Stammen Sie aus Paris?" Ein bisschen Konversation machen, vielleicht ergab sich in einem lockeren Gespräch schon des Rätsels Lösung.

"Tatsächlich. Ja. Aber wenn jemand sagt dass er aus Frankreich kommt fragt man wohl zuerst nach Paris nicht wahr? Sie sind hier geboren?", fragte Oscar dann zurück. An dem äußerlichen der jungen Frau lies sich das zumindest nicht erkennen, aber sie sprach fließend und Akzentfrei japanisch, also ging sie davon aus.

"Was veranlasst eine so hübsche Frau die Stadt der Liebe zu verlassen und dann auch noch ohne Begleitung?" Ja in der Tat das war wirklich interessant. "Ja ich wurde hier geboren."

"Tapetenwechsel, sozusagen. Man möchte mehr von der Welt sehen, wenn Paris auch eine wirklich sehr schöne Stadt ist. Ich komme sehr gut alleine zurecht." Ohne Begleitung war Oscar ja nicht aber die junge Frau würde wohl fragen warum sie dann alleine in der Stadt herum spazierte. Was sollte sie dann antworten?

"Eltern oder Großeltern europäische Wurzeln gehabt? Wegen ihrer Haar und Augenfarbe", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

"Da hat aber jemand ganz genau hingesehen." grinste Ruka. "Die Eltern meiner Mutter stammten aus Europa, das Aussehen hat sich ziemlich hartnäckig gehalten bis jetzt."

"Wenn sie sich schon so ereifern mein Äußeres zu komplimentieren, sehe ich eben auch genauer hin, und das sogar sehr gerne." Oscar grinste ein bisschen.

"Das lässt sie aus der Menge hervorstechen. Kein Nachteil, möchte ich sagen."

"Was nützt mir das heraus stechen wenn sich die interessanten Frauen wohl nur in dunklen Gassen verstecken."

"Ich denke nicht dass sich öfter Frauen in eine solche Gasse verlaufen. Ich hatte die Orientierung verloren. Aber vielleicht war das ja gar nicht so verkehrt, sonst wäre ich ihnen ja gar nicht begegnet." Oscar lächelte. Diese kleine Flirterei machte spaß. Nach über zweihundert Jahren mit der gleichen Frau war das eine sehr schöne Abwechslung.

"Eine Frau wie Sie würde wohl kaum allein nach Hause oder in ihrem Fall wohl eher die Urlaubsunterkunft gehen, wenn sie sich nur 10 Minuten lang in einen Club stellt."

"Ich bin nicht der Mensch der gerne in Clubs geht." Der Mensch sowieso nicht. Oscar hatte sich nie an diese Discos und Clubs gewöhnen können. Das Alter eben. Solche Läden dienten eigentlich nur als gutes 'Restaurant'.

"Wie schade." Damit hätte sich eine Einladung für heute Abend wohl erledigt.

"Ich bin eher jemand der gerne gemütlich in einem Café sitzt. Aber sie sehen mir auch nicht nach jemandem aus der es gerne und viel ruhig mag", meinte Oscar.

"Es kommt ganz darauf an was man vorher gemacht hat. Mitunter ist Ruhe schon ganz praktisch."

"Ich tue jetzt einfach mal so als wüsste ich nicht was sie meinen." Oscar schmunzelte.

"Wie heißen sie eigentlich? Normalerweise fragt man so was ja zuerst."

"Haruka. Und Sie?"

Oscar lächelte leicht.

"Oscar. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen"

Ruka guckte etwas verdutzt. "Das ist aber kein üblicher europäischer Frauenname oder?"

Oscar schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Nein", lachte sie leicht als sie den verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

"Tatsächlich ist es ein Männername. Lange Geschichte." Vor allem lange her.

"Ungewöhnlicher Name, für eine ungewöhnlich attraktive Frau, ich sollte mich nicht wundern."

"Vielleicht würde sie noch einiges an mir verwundern, wenn sie mich näher kennen lernten."

"Versteckt sich unter der Kleidung vielleicht eine Tätowierung?"

"Der Eiffelturm auf meinem Rücken." Oscar lachte.

"Nein, das war natürlich Quatsch. Eine Tätowierung habe ich nicht. Vielleicht will ich sie ja auch nur neugierig machen?"

"Da haben Ihre Augen schon gereicht."

"Auf Nummer sicher gehen ist nie falsch."

"Wenn ich auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte, müsste ich sie höchstpersönlich ins Bett bringen, damit sie sich ganz sicher nicht mehr verlaufen."

"Das hätten sie wohl gerne." Oscar zwinkerte frech.

"Nein eigentlich hätte ich es gern, wenn sie mich dann ohne dass ich ihnen erst noch ein Märchen erzählen muss, bitten zu bleiben."

"Ich bin keine Sechzehn mehr als das man mir ein Märchen erzählen müsste um mich ins Bett zu bekommen beziehungsweise jemanden dazu einzuladen zu bleiben", grinste Oscar.

"Führen sie mich nicht in Versuchung."

"Vielleicht will ich das ja nur und sie springen gerade völlig darauf an?"

"Für Frauen wie sie bin ich leicht zu haben." Ruka zuckte die Schultern. Dieses Geplänkel war lustig und mittlerweile kam es ihr auch nicht mehr total abwegig vor, sich wirklich in Versuchung führen zu lassen. Warum sich der Wille nicht brechen ließ konnte man später schließlich immer noch herausfinden. "Ich bin zumindest ehrlich genug es einzugestehen."

"Meinen Respekt für die Ehrlichkeit. Vielleicht können wir uns ja wirklich einmal näher kennen lernen. Ich werde wohl noch einige Zeit in der Stadt sein", meinte Oscar. Ja warum denn nicht? Sicher, ihrer Gefährtin gegenüber war das vielleicht nicht wirklich fair aber es war ja auch nur ein vielleicht auch wenn sie nun wirklich ganz und gar nicht abgeneigt wäre sich hinreißen zu lassen.

"Sollten wir uns dafür nicht erst mal auf eine weniger förmliche Anrede einigen?"

"Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Also, mein Name ist ja nun bekannt." Oscar lächelte.

"Meiner ebenfalls. Und wo darf ich dich nun abgeben?"

"Erstmal bei der U-Bahn. Das mit dem Bett verschieben wir auf einen anderen Tag, sonst sehe ich ja gar nichts mehr von der Stadt." Oscar zwinkerte noch mal. Zumindest für heute musste sie Haruka einen Korb geben. Sie hatte schließlich noch etwas zu erledigen.

"Wenn du mir aber einen Treffpunkt sagst und einen Zeitpunkt am morgigen Tag, werde ich dich schon finden."

"Wie wäre es Sonntag um fünf an der U-Bahn-Station wo ich dich gleich absetze? In der Nähe ist ein Teehaus. Wäre mal was neues es vorher ruhig angehen zu lassen."

Oscar nickte langsam.

"Sehr gerne. Dann habe ich etwas worauf ich mich freuen kann."

Haruka warf ihr noch ein Lächeln zu da tauchte auch schon das U-Bahn Schild vor ihr auf.

"Da sind wir auch schon...Also Sonntag um fünf dann?" Was Michiru wohl dazu sagen würde? Ihr war ja nun bekannt das Ruka viel flirtete, aber im Normalfall waren die Frauen dann auch binnen einer halben Stunde dann blutleer.

Oscar erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Sicher. Ich werde da sein." Ein Glück das weder Rosalie noch André fragen würden wohin sie am Tage ging. Sie trieb sich schließlich auch in Paris am Tag meist irgendwo herum. Und mit Rosalie über eine weibliche Bekanntschaft zu reden, tat nun nicht Not, hatten sie doch noch andere Dinge die zu erledigen und vor allem wichtiger waren als ein kleines 'Abenteuer' nebenher, das vermutlich doch nicht, im Bezug auf das rein körperliche, so ernst wurde wie das Geplänkel vielleicht vermuten lies.

"In Ordnung. Dann bis morgen Mademoiselle." Haruka löste ihren Arm von Oscars und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand.

"Au revoir, Cherie." Oscar lächelte und wandte sich dann von Haruka ab. Jetzt musste sie nur eine einsame Ecke finden um als Hund wieder auf die Suche gehen zu können.

Ruka wandte sich hektisch wieder in Richtung Gasse um. Sie war zu spät und hier mitten in einer Fußgängerzone noch ein Opfer mitnehmen, das könnte wirklich zu auffällig sein. Blieb ihr nur zu hoffen das die Gasse immer noch so ruhig war wie eben, das sie sich in ihre Hundegestalt verwandeln konnte, um zumindest schneller wieder im Versteck zu sein, ehe noch Michiru oder Seiya auf die Idee kamen, ihr wäre etwas zugestoßen.

_**Kapitel 4: Katz und Maus**_

Die Woche verging und am Sonntag saß Oscar dann in der U-Bahn um zu der Haltestelle zu fahren an der sie sich mit Haruka verabredet hatte. Der Tag kam ihr nun gerade recht. Sie hatte sich so sehr aufgeregt die ganze Woche über. Egal wie lange sie suchte und wo sie suchte. Sie fand diese blöde Vampirin einfach nicht. Es war zum Verrückt werden. Die U-Bahn bremste etwas unsanft an der Zielhaltestelle und Oscar stand auf als die Drucktüren sich öffneten. Sie hatte schon erwartet dass zu allem Pech ihre Verabredung nun auch nicht kommen würde aber das passierte nicht. Haruka stand bereits wartend an dem Schild auf dem der Straßenname geschrieben stand.

"Hallo", lächelte sie, sie an.

Haruka hatte diesem Treffen schon fast entgegen gefiebert. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Clan bei den Ältesten umgehört, warum ihre Macht scheinbar nicht bei allen Menschen funktionierte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder hatte sie mit Oscar einen Vampir vor sich, was aber nicht sein konnte, schließlich hatten sie sich bei Sonnenschein getroffen. Oder es handelte sich bei Oscar um eine Geistliche. Angeblich wurden viele durch die Weihe, ohne es zu wissen, immun gegen diese Art Übergriffe. Und das machte diese Frau noch reizvoller als sie war. Eine Geistliche die unverblümt mit Frauen flirtete war schon mehr als ungewöhnlich.

"Hallo." erwiderte Haruka das Lächeln.

"Eine Zeit lang habe ich ehrlich daran gezweifelt dass du wirklich hier bist wenn ich ankomme", meinte Oscar.

"Du hast mir nicht nur den Mund wässrig geredet. Da hattest du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich versetzen."

"Man kann ja nie wissen. Und zu sicher sein sollte man sich auch nie." Oscar war sich ja auch sicher gewesen diesen Rocker von Vampir schnell zu finden, und das war ja nun auch hinfällig.

"Ich würde nie eine Frau deines Kaliebers versetzen. Lass uns was trinken gehen." Wieder bot sie Oscar ihren Arm an.

"Gut zu wissen. In Ordnung." Oscar hakte sich wieder bei Haruka ein und lies sich dann von ihr zu dem Teehaus das sie die Woche vorher erwähnt hatte führen.

Oscar und Haruka erreichten das Teehaus und nahmen einen Tisch in einer Nische in der Ecke.

"Dusteres Ambiente", bemerkte Oscar beim umsehen.

"Gefällts dir nicht?"

"Doch, hat etwas verruchtes", grinste Oscar.

"Was machst du eigentlich so, außer dich in Gassen zu verlaufen und dich von fremden Frauen auflesen lassen?" Eine gute Gelegenheit ihr mal etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

"Nicht viel. Ich treibe mich ziemlich viel herum. Sagen wir ich bin ziemlich rastlos und immer auf der Suche nach dingen die ich tun kann", meinte Oscar.

"Ist Frankreich eigentlich immer noch so erzkatholisch wie früher?" Es musste doch aus ihr rauszukitzeln sein, ob sie wirklich eine Geistliche war und welchen Posten sie bekleidete.

"Kann man so sagen. Ein wenig lockerer ist es geworden aber sonst ist es dasselbe geblieben. Warum?" Oscar runzelte fragend die Stirn. Was war denn das für eine Frage?

"Du scheinst ja Frauen nicht ganz abgeneigt, da ist dieser katholische Verein doch gegen."

Oscar schmunzelte.

"Man muss sich ja nicht an jede Regel halten die jemand aufstellt." Somal sie wenn eher mit Satan im Bunde stand als mit Gott wenn es überhaupt eines von beidem gab.

"Aha also keine biedere Klosterschülern die zu jedem Gottesdienst pilgert?"

Jetzt lachte Oscar.

"Nein, wirklich nicht."

Okay, keine Geistliche. Wieso um alles in der Welt klappte es dann nicht? Da musste sie sich wohl noch mal kundig machen. "Beruhigend. Wobei so eine katholische Schulmädchenuniform schon durchaus seinen Reiz hat."

"Der Reiz einer verbotenen Frucht. Es wundert mich nicht dass du darauf anspringen würdest." Oscar guckte etwas amüsiert.

"Kaum zweimal getroffen schon kennst du mich besser als ich mich selbst."

"Du machst eben keinen unschuldigen Eindruck, aber gerade das gefällt mir."

"Wenn ich etwas unschuldiger wäre, wäre ich jetzt rot geworden." zwinkerte Ruka.

"Wenn du etwas unschuldiger wärst würdest du dich kaum in Seitengassen herumtreiben."

"Ich hatte ein edles Ansinnen." Das ihr hoffentlich gleich einfallen würde.

"Das wäre gewesen?", fragte Oscar.

"Die Katze meines Cousins Yaten ist weggelaufen und ich wurde dazu verdonnert beim Suchen zu helfen." Das einzige was daran stimmte war das Yaten Katzenliebhaber war. Aber wohl auch nur weil er sie gern als Trinkpäckchen benutzte.

"Das hattest du ja ganz schnell vergessen muss ich sagen", grinste Oscar.

"Ich war den halben Tag unterwegs. Und ich mag Katzen nicht mal besonders."

"Da ist es natürlich verständlich das man lieber eine wildfremde zur U-Bahn bringt."

"Ich hatte ja bis zum Schluss drauf gepocht das du mich doch noch mitnimmst."

"Gleich beim ersten Treffen viel erwartet was? Aber ich muss sagen kurzzeitig hatte ich wirklich darüber nachgedacht." Das stimmte auch nur wohin hätte sie, sie mitnehmen sollen?

"Wie weit ist es denn bis zu deiner Unterkunft?"

Oscar langte kurz über den Tisch und strich Haruka über die Schläfen hinweg durchs Haar.

"Zu weit, würde ich sagen", meinte sie dann leise und weiterhin grinsend.

"Was machen wir denn da?" grinste Ruka.

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Oscar und stand vom Stuhl auf.

"Ich werde mal die Toilette suchen...", fügte sie dann noch bedeutungsvoll hinzu und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Ruka sah ihr einen Moment grinsend nach, sah sich dann kurz um und folgte ihr dann.

Oscar lehnte an der Tür einer Toiletten Kabine.

"Ich sehe, du hast verstanden, was ich wollte", grinste sie.

"Vielleicht wollte ich nur mal für kleine Königstiger?"

"Das soll ich glauben?" Oscar machte Haruka mit einer Geste verständlich zu ihr zu kommen.

"Vielleicht habe ich ja Angst dass du beißt?" Die Angst sollte wohl eher Oscar haben, aber noch nicht jetzt sofort.

Das war zumindest nicht das was Oscar vorhatte.

"Ich bin friedlich wie ein Schoßhündchen", meinte sie dann.

"Das kann ich über mich jetzt nicht sagen." Ruka kam zu ihr.

Oscar fasste Haruka am Kragen und zog sie an sich.

"Schoßhündchen zwicken eben nur, anstatt zu beißen", grinste sie.

"Ach so, nur ein softes SM Spiel da bin ich ja beruhigt." grinste Ruka, zwicken konnte sie auch.

Das konnte durchaus auch härter gehen aber das war selbst in Leidenschaft gegen die Regeln.

"Ich denke das geht auch ohne härteres...im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Oscar fuhr Haruka mit den etwas längeren Fingernägeln die ihr zu Eigen waren über den Nacken.

Ruka gab ein Knurren von sich und küsste Oscar dann recht stürmisch. Sie musste sich gerade beherrschen nicht ihre Zähne auszufahren, was aber nicht ganz funktionierte.

Oscar erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Auch ihr fiel es schwer ihre Zähne im Zaum zu halten. Zumindest konnte sie es soweit beherrschen das sie nicht gleich auffielen, aber dennoch musste sie wohl kurz nicht aufgepasst haben. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut, nicht viel aber dennoch genug um es zu schmecken, breitete sich auf ihrer Zunge aus. Und es war nicht ihr eigenes.

Haruka zuckte durch das doch etwas festere Zwicken kurz zusammen und auch sie schien dadurch Oscar eine kleine Wunde mit ihren Zähnen beigebracht zu haben, zumindest ließ das der Blutgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge vermuten.

Oscar schnaufte kurz in den Kuss. Was es für eine Beherrschung kostete den Vampir in ihr zu stoppen, damit sie Haruka nicht doch richtig Biss um an mehr von ihrem Blut zu kommen. Sie drückte die Tür hinter sich auf um darin mit Haruka zu verschwinden. Erstens war es besser, wenn das niemand sah und zweitens war so kurz Ablenkung von dem Blut entstanden, damit die Blutgier abebbte.

_**Kapitel 5: Die Aufgabe**_

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine junge Frau auf den Weg zum Flughafen gemacht. Auf dem ersten Blick eine typische Japanerin. Dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen aber ihr Blick zeugte davon dass sie im Gedanken versunken war und ihre Bewegungen waren weniger hektisch als die der Leute um sie herum. Etwas abwesend blickte sie auf die Uhr als sie das Terminal erreicht hatte an dem sie jemanden abholen sollte. Das Flugzeug war soeben gelandet. Es dürfte also nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie das Mädchen, das mittlerweile zur Frau geworden sein musste, wieder traf mit der sie lange Zeit zusammen in der Ausbildung gewesen war. In der herausströmenden Menschenmenge erblickte sie auch dann schon die Blonde Mähne die ihr so in Erinnerung geblieben war. Sie hob die Hand und streckte zwei Finger aus, so als ob sie in der Schule aufzeigen würde. Der stumme Gruß.

Die junge Frau die gerade das Gate verlassen hatte sah den Fingerzeig und steuerte auf die etwas jüngere Frau zu. Lange war es her, dass sie das letzte Mal Japan besucht hatte. Aber schon damals nach der dreijährigen Ausbildung hatte sie das Gefühl, das sie dieses Land nicht zum letzten Mal besucht hatte. Sie nickte kurz.

"Guten Flug gehabt?", fragte die dunkelhaarige Frau, deren Name Kirika war, als die Blonde in hörweite war.

"Ja danke. Freut mich dich wieder zu sehen." lächelte die gebürtige Korsin mit derzeitigem Wohnsitz in Paris. "Lass uns erst mal hier aus dem Trubel verschwinden, dann können wir in Ruhe reden." Ja Mireille war ja nicht zum Urlaub machen hier.

"Freut mich auch", meinte Kirika, erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und sah sich um.

"Draußen steht ein Wagen. Der bringt uns zu der angemieteten Wohnung", fügte sie dann noch hinzu, deutete Mireille ihr zu folgen und setzte sich in Bewegung.

Schweigend folgte Mireille der Japanerin. Sie war nervös. Dieser Auftrag war schwierig und sie hoffte nur inständig das Kirika noch genauso gut trainiert war wie früher.

Vor dem Flughafen stand ein, in einem schwarzen Anzug gekleideter, Mann der sofort die Türen des Autos öffnete als er Kirika und Mireille sah und sich selbst ans Steuer setzte. Kirika nahm auf der Rückbank platz und wartete bis Mireille einstieg ehe sie ihre Seitentür schloss.

"Ich dachte mir dass wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen würden", meinte sie dann.

"Man hat uns ja nicht grundlos in drei verschiedenen Ländern ausgebildet." Ja damals hatte sie es zwar noch nicht ganz verstanden aber mit der Zeit hatte sich erklärt warum ein Teil ihrer Ausbildung, neben Frankreich noch in Japan und Rumänien stattfand.

"Jahrelange Ausbildung und dann sehen wir uns wieder, voll trainiert und sollen nur beobachten. Das habe ich nicht so ganz verstanden." Das Auto fuhr los und Kirika sah aus dem Fenster.

"Ich denke das Beobachten wird sich mit einem Schlag ändern, je nachdem was hier passiert."

"Bis jetzt habe ich nichts Verdächtiges mitbekommen. Ich war schon ziemlich überrascht davon zu hören das drei, sagen wir, 'Fremde' hier schon seit über einer Woche ihr Unwesen treiben."

"Vor allem da diese Fremden eigentlich bis jetzt eher unauffällig waren. Fast schon zu ruhig."

"Die Vermutung einer Allianz liegt so schon nahe. Warum sollte es sonst so ruhig sein? Sie sind mit Verhandeln beschäftigt", meinte Kirika.

Mireille schaute nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. "Die schwarzen Rosen von Versailles leben strikt nach den klassischen Vampirregeln. Und so wie ich mitbekommen habe ist das bei den Samurai der Finsternis seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so. Was auf einen Machtwechsel im Clan schließen lässt, aber das weißt du ja selbst. Warum sollten sie verhandeln? Das verstehe ich nicht ganz."

"Wer weiß warum ein Machtwechsel stattgefunden hat und ob das neue Oberhaupt überhaupt zu den Verhandlungen geladen ist. Vielleicht passt den anderen Vampiren bei den Samurai die Führung nicht und suchen jetzt Hilfe bei den schwarzen Rosen."

"Soweit unsere Geschichte zurückgeht, hatten diese zwei Clans nie etwas miteinander zu tun. Die Rosen kümmern sich um ihre Gebiete, nie wurde ein Versuch unternommen ihr Gebiet in Europa zu erweitern. Sie sind für Vampire außerordentlich friedlich, das konnte ich die letzten Jahre immer wieder beobachten. Mehr als in Ruhe leben scheinen sie nicht im Sinn zu haben."

"Bis vor kurzem war das bei den Samurai nicht anders. Wer auch immer die Führung übernommen hat, scheint keine Lust auf diese Regeln zu haben. Leichtsinnig für einen Vampir. Vielleicht sind die Rosen deswegen darauf aufmerksam geworden. Spekulieren können wir viel."

"Dieser Anführer hat damit nicht nur einen anderen Clan auf den Plan geworfen sondern auch uns. Und ich denke das könnte für einige Verwirrung in den Reihen sorgen, was uns ein Einschreiten leichter macht, wenn es denn gewünscht wird."

"Unser Einschreiten sollte vielleicht durch die Rosen verhindert werden. Aber das soll uns nicht beschäftigen. Wichtig ist die Vampire unter Kontrolle zu halten. Warum und weshalb sie da sind, sollen wir in Erfahrung bringen, da hilft spekulieren wenig."

"Japaner sind im Regelfalle ziemlich beharrlich, wie du gerade zeigst. Aber ich bin wirklich gespannt. Ich habe den Clan der schwarzen Rosen die letzten 5 Jahre studiert und das ist die erste Auffälligkeit. Ich bin wirklich neugierig was hier gerade los ist."

"Wir sollten uns ja zusammen tun um das heraus zu finden. Ich bin ebenso gespannt wie du zu wissen, was da los ist." Kirika sah noch mal aus dem Fenster.

"Wir sind da", meinte sie dann. Das Auto bog in eine Einfahrt ein.

_**Kapitel 6: Geheime Gefühle**_

André ging in dem kleinen Katakombenraum auf und ab. Das sie diesen Vampir noch nicht gefunden hatten. Wer wusste schon was er in dieser Woche noch alles angestellt hatte und so auf sich aufmerksam machte. Und anstatt das Oscar hier war und mit ihm und Rosalie durchplante was noch zu machen war, verschwand sie einfach. So viele Eingänge und dazugehörigen Katakomben wie sie schon ausgekundschaftet hatten konnte es nicht mehr geben. Zudem hatte sie gemeint dass es nicht lange dauern würde. Und das schönste daran war noch das es Rosalie so gar nicht interessierte wo ihre Gefährtin abgeblieben war. Sie hatte Oscar gar nicht verdient.

"Sag mal machst du dir keine Gedanken darüber wo Oscar bleibt?", fragte er sie, etwas brummend. Er mochte sie nicht, das wusste jeder der ihn auch nur etwas kannte.

Rosalie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Schon lange grübelte sie über ihre Beziehung mit Oscar, das sie kaum ihren Aufgaben die ihr Oscar aufgab erledigen konnte. Und das schon lange. Für einen Sterblichen schon fast eine Ewigkeit. "Es ist noch hell draußen, sie wird wohl weitere Verstecke suchen. Du weißt wie ehrgeizig sie ist. Und an dieser Sache hat sie sich schon im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes festgebissen."

"Ehrgeiz hin oder her. Wir haben die ganze Stadt durchgesucht. Die Eingänge der wenigen Katakomben die bleiben zu finden dauert doch keine Stunden." Wenn André ehrlich war, machte er sich eigentlich nur sorgen. Sie waren nicht in Frankreich und der andere Clan nicht auf die Regeln bedacht. Wer wusste da schon was passieren konnte wenn Oscar dem Clanchef einfach über Tag in die Fänge geriet.

"Wir wissen Beide dass sie kein Risiko sucht. Außer von diesem Clanchef kann ihr am Tag niemand gefährlich werden und der wird wohl eher damit beschäftigt sein Unfug zu machen. Vermutlich weiß der nicht mal dass wir hier sind, ihr kann nichts passieren."

André schnaubte kurz.

"Eigentlich wäre es auch deine Aufgabe sich sorgen um sie zu machen und nicht meine", murmelte er.

"Die Sorge ist unsinnig. Sie ist seit über 200 Jahren Clanführer und das nicht grundlos. Sie ist klug und weiß wohl besser mit ihren Fähigkeiten umzugehen als die meisten anderen. Insbesondere wohl besser als diese Rockerbande."

"Es ist normal das man sich Sorgen um Personen macht die einem Nahe stehen. Aber was erzähle ich dir das eigentlich, du müsstest es wissen." Ja, André war schon seit Ewigkeiten in Oscar verliebt. Aber weder bemerkte sie es noch machte sie sich wohl irgendwelche Gedanken darum. Wäre Rosalie nie aufgetaucht, vielleicht hätte sie es dann bemerkt.

"Du scheinst dir ja Sorgen für uns Beide zu machen." grollte Rosalie. Was regte er sich denn so auf? Dass Oscar sehr gut alleine klar kam, hatte sie oft genug bewiesen. Sie hatte sich über die ganze Zeit daran gewöhnt das Oscar am Tag allein unterwegs war und sie trotzdem abends unversehrt zurückkam.

"Einer muss es ja...", murmelte André. Er musste ja keinen riesen Streit provozieren aber irgendwann würde er schon was finden um Rosalie los zu werden. Irgendwann. Er hatte lange genug gewartet.

Zur gleichen Zeit beschloss Seiya in ihrem Versteck unter dem Tower mal zaghaft bei Michiru vorzufühlen wie es um ihre Gefühle für Haruka gestellt war. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch mehr Chancen bei Michiru als er immer glaube. Haruka hielt schließlich mit ihrem Interesse für andere Frauen nicht hinterm Berg.

"Sag mal, stört dich das nicht das Haruka fast jeden Tag hier eine andere Frau anschleppt?"

Michiru sah zu Seiya auf, gerade hatte sie eine Ratte beobachtet.

"Warum sollte es? Eine Stunde später ist sie ja doch tot", antwortete sie dann.

"Wer weiß was sie die ganzen Tag über alles anstellt." stellte er fest.

Michiru seufzte. Das war ihr schon durchaus bewusst. Aber sie war ja mehr oder minder nur die Gefährtin von Haruka weil sie ihrem Vater einst versprach die Gefährtin des neuen Oberhaupts zu sein. Wer auch immer es wäre.

"Was sie den Tag über macht kann ich nicht kontrollieren und ich will das auch gar nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Sie ist der Chef des Clans und ich eben somit ihre Gefährtin", meinte sie dann.

"Sie hat mehr als einmal betont dass sie dich aus diesem Versprechen entlässt wenn du willst."

"Das hat sie nicht zu entscheiden. Das Versprechen habe ich meinem Vater gegeben und nicht ihr."

"Das Haruka ziemlich redegewandt ist wissen wir ja Beide. Denke sie kriegt deinen Vater sicherlich überzeugt dich aus diesem Versprechen zu entlassen."

"Das muss sie nicht. Ich bin schon so ganz zufrieden. Sie behandelt mich, wenn man von ihrem überaus großen Interesse an anderen Frauen absieht, sehr gut und ich mag sie ja."

"Aber ich denke auch nicht, dass dein Vater bei diesem Versprechen wirklich in Erwägung gezogen hat, das er seinen Posten an eine Frau verliert." Gut vielleicht lehnte er sich jetzt etwas weit aus dem Fenster aber wie es um Michiru's genaue Ausrichtung stand wusste er nicht und nun passte es nun mal.

"Er wusste dass das eigentlich ziemlich egal ist, ob Mann oder Frau Oberhaupt wird. Mich stört es nicht", antwortete Michiru wahrheitsgemäß. Ob Mann oder Frau. Wo die Liebe hinfiel, wenn die Liebe fiel. Aber es war egal mit wem sie das Lager teilte und das wusste ihr Vater.

Zumindest ein kleines Licht für ihn. "Und wenn Haruka nicht mehr ist? Wie lang soll dieses Versprechen denn dauern? Du würdest wie ein Wanderpokal herum gereicht."

"Du weißt dass nicht ständig die Führung gewechselt wird. Außerdem, falls es wirklich mal so sein sollte das ich mich von jemand völlig hypnotisieren lasse, kann ich noch immer selbst mit meinem Vater reden. Aber ich bin jetzt in Menschenjahren gezählt etwas über 40 und das kam noch nicht vor."

"Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden." Das klang doch schon mal gar nicht so übel. Haruka müsste nur Michiru noch etwas mehr vernachlässigen, dann hätte sie vielleicht auch mal Augen für ihn. Und da würde sich sicherlich etwas finden lassen.

_**Kapitel 7: Die Nadel im Heuhaufen**_

Oscar lehnte an der Kabinenwand und hielt kurz die Augen geschlossen um wieder etwas runter zu kommen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gegen die Wand gedrückt. Jetzt hatte sie das getan was ihr eigentlich schon durch den Kopf ging seit sie Haruka das erste Mal begegnet war und es war schön gewesen, aber auch falsch. Auch wenn die Beziehung mit Rosalie eher nur noch Gewohnheit war, so war es dennoch falsch gewesen sie ohne lange darüber nachzudenken zu betrügen. Sie strich ihr Hemd glatt und knöpfte das und ihre Jeans wieder zu.

"Ich sollte gehen...", meinte sie dann.

"Kuscheln ist hier schlecht, aber nicht mal eine Zigarettenlänge hast du noch Zeit?" Irgendwie wollte sie Oscar nicht gehen lassen. Nicht das dieser Sache. Das war die erste Frau die sich gern wirklich kennen lernen würde. Gut sie konnte sie zum Bleiben zwingen, aber so wollte sie es nicht. Einmal wollte sie normal handeln und nicht wie ein Vampir.

Oscar wollte ja gar nicht wirklich gehen. Aber erstens dämmerte es schon und zweitens war es einfach nicht fair gegenüber Rosalie. Schon mal gar nicht weil sie wirklich mit dem Gedanken spielte, dass hier nicht das letzte Treffen mit Haruka sein zu lassen.

"Es tut mir leid. Es wird bald dunkel und ich muss vorher noch etwas erledigen", meinte sie dann.

Ruka nickte. "In Ordnung. Wie lang bist du noch hier?"

Das käme darauf an wie lange es noch dauerte diesen Vampir zu finden.

"Mit Sicherheit mindestens noch eine Woche", antwortete sie dann.

"Sehen wir uns noch mal?" Einen Moment zweifelte Haruka ihren Verstand an. Bat sie wahrhaftig um ein Date?

"Ist dir das wichtig?" Oscar sah Haruka an. Ja sie würde sich freuen Haruka noch einmal wieder zu sehen, aber da war eben noch ihre Gefährtin.

"Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir einen Tee trinken, zu dem sind wir ja nicht gekommen, den schulde ich dir also immer noch." Sich die letzte Blöße geben und fast schon betteln brachte sie dann doch nicht über sich.

Oscar überlegte etwas. Na gut. Einen Tee trinken konnte man ja, auch wenn sie sich nicht sicher war ob es auch bei einem zweiten Treffen wirklich bei einem Tee blieb. Sie nickte also.

"In Ordnung. Wann denn?"

Ruka zuckte die Schultern, wie ein übermotivierter Teenie wollte sie nicht wirken. "Ich weiß nicht was du hier noch alles vor hast, also schlag du einen Termin vor."

"Ich weiß nicht. Gleiche Uhrzeit in drei Tagen? Ich habe wirklich noch einiges zu tun", meinte Oscar

"In Ordnung." nickte Ruka. Sie musste sich schon beherrschen ihre Freude nicht allzu deutlich zu zeigen. "Dann bis die Tage." Damit öffnete Ruka die Tür.

"Bis dann", meinte Oscar und drückte sich an Haruka vorbei aus der Kabine. Das sie auch ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es um 'Leben' und Tod für die Vampire ging, jemanden treffen musste der sie derart, nur mit der Ausstrahlung, einnahm. Das war nicht zu fassen. Sie trat auf die Straße vor dem Teehaus. Es war dunkel genug das auch die Vampire die keinen Ring hatten heraus kommen konnten. Sie musste vorsichtig sein auf dem Rückweg.

Ruka wartete einen Moment und ging dann auch. Sie stellte verwundert fest, dass es bereits dunkel war. Ob Michiru sich wohl Sorgen gemacht hatte? Wohl nicht. Ohne dieses Versprechen wären sie ja nicht mal zusammen. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarette an und schlug dann den Weg zum Versteck ein. Vielleicht begegnete sie auf dem Weg ja auch dem ein oder anderen Mitglied.

Oscar war in der Zeit nun schon mit den Abkürzungen durch Seitenstraßen und Gassen vertraut. Sie musste schnell zu ihrem Versteck zurück. Die Nacht reichte so schon kaum die Katakomben genau zu untersuchen. Wenn sie viel Pech hatte könnte das Jahre dauern ehe sie dem Vampir über den Weg liefen, aber so lange wollte Oscar nicht warten. In einer kleinen Seitengasse entdeckte sie eine dunkle Gestalt. Wer zum Teufel trieb sich um diese Zeit in einer solchen Gasse herum? Sie trat auf die Gestalt zu.

"Etwas spät für einen Spaziergang, oder nicht?"

Yaten schreckte auf und die mittlerweile schon bewusstlose Frau entglitt seinem Griff. Dieser Idiot könnte sich jetzt auf eine Abreibung gefasst machen. Niemand störte einen Samurai der Finsternis beim Abendessen. "Was kümmert dich das?!" grollte er zurück.

Oscar schaute ganz kurz verdutzt. Die Frau die da nun bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag hatte sie erst gar nicht gesehen. Wo war sie nur mit ihren Gedanken? Jedenfalls hatte sie wohl einen Vampir vor sich.

"So einiges. Du hattest doch wohl nicht vor diese arme Frau zu töten oder?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stand unbeeindruckt vor ihm.

"Damit hast du gerade dein Todesurteil unterschrieben." Vorher wäre dieser blonde Bursche noch mit einer Tracht Prügel davon gekommen, aber das war damit hinfällig. Er fuhr seine Zähne wieder aus und langte nach Oscar.

Oscar wich ohne Probleme aus und lies Yaten an ihr vorbei stolpern. Hinter ihren Lippen schoben sich ihre Zähne heraus.

"Erwarte nicht dass du mich besiegen kannst", meine sie dann und grinste um ihre weißen Vampirzähne zu präsentieren.

"Aber..." Dieser Typ gehörte nicht zum Clan da war er sich sicher. Er rappelte sich auf die Beine und wirkte mit einem Mal etwas hilflos. Gegen Sterbliche hatte er keine Probleme. Aber für einen Kampf Vampir gegen Vampir war er etwas schwächlich das wusste er selbst. "Willst du die Reste haben? Dann nimm sie dir." Erst mal reden, bis sich eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht ergab.

"Nein danke. Gehörst du einem Clan an?" Es gab durchaus auch Vampire die ohne Clan in der Welt herum streunten und sich auch nicht an die Regeln hielten. Die wurden aber meistens von Vampirjägern auf kurz oder lang zu Asche gemacht.

"Was interessiert dich das?"

Oscar zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Interesse. Ich bin neu hier. Ich suche Anschluss." Direkt zu verraten wer sie war, war dumm.

"Sag mir wo du zu finden bist, dann leg ich bei meinem Boss ein gutes Wort für dich ein." Clanlose Vampire hatten sich selten bis nach Tokio verirrt, das machte diesen Blonden ziemlich verdächtig.

Also ein Clanmitglied und folgerichtig dann also einer der Samurai.

"Das musst du nicht. Allerdings kannst du mir mit Sicherheit anders weitig behilflich sein." Mit einem schnellen Schritt stand Oscar genau vor dem Vampir und schlug ihm präzise in den Bauch um ihn bewegungsunfähig, also Bewusstlos zu machen.

"Mit Sicherheit kannst du mir genau sagen wo dein Boss ist", murmelte sie dann.

Yaten hatte keine Ahnung wie lang er weggetreten war als er die Augen öffnete. Er war nicht mehr in der Gasse sondern wohl in irgendeinem Tunnel. Von wegen Anschluss suchen! "Mach mich los du verlogener Hund!" brüllte er in die Dunkelheit.

"Das überlege ich mir erst noch. Ich denke es ist richtig wenn ich davon ausgehe das du zu den Samurai der Finsternis gehörst?" Oscar trat aus der dunklen Ecke in der sie gesessen hatte.

"Was willst du von mir?!" Yaten dachte ja gar nicht daran einfach so zu antworten.

"Antworten. Wenn du sie mir nicht gibst kann man auch nachhelfen." Oscar ging vor Yaten in die Hocke.

"Und jetzt rede. Ich möchte ungern ungemütlich werden."

"Was bist du für ein Vampir! Ob Clan oder nicht, das Älteste Gesetz ist, das wir uns untereinander nicht angreifen!" Das einzige Gesetz an das sich auch Ruka hielt. Einzig für den Schwertkampf um den Führerposten wurde das Gesetz außer Kraft gesetzt.

"Das Gesetz interessiert mich wenig wenn ich durch angreifen eines einzigen Vampirs so viele andere davor schützen kann ein vorzeitiges Ende zu finden!", zischte Oscar.

"Und jetzt mach dein Maul auf, verdammt!"

"Kümmere dich um deinen Kram!"

"Das würde ich, aber ich habe vor noch etwas länger auf dieser Welt zu bleiben, darum kümmere ich mich jetzt auch noch um anderen Kram. Wenn euer Boss nicht so ein Vollidiot wäre müsste ich jetzt nicht hier hocken und versuchen dich davon zu 'überzeugen' mir zu sagen wo ihr euch versteckt!"

"Boss ändert seine Meinung bezüglich der Führung nicht. Da kannst du noch so charmant bitten."

"Das würde man dann erstmal sehen. Ich bin alt genug um zu wissen was uns blüht wenn euer Clan so weiter macht wie bisher. Vermutlich denkt nur keiner so weit von euch hirnlosen Marionetten. Rennt ihr jedem Deppen hinterher der so einen blöden Ring trägt?" Oscar hielt Yaten den Ring vor die Nase.

Yaten klappte der Kiefer auf den Boden. Vor ihm stand der Clanführer der schwarzen Rosen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sonderlich für die Geschichte seiner Art interessierte, das ein weiterer Ring existierte der sich in bei diesem Europäischen Clan befand hatte sogar er mitbekommen. "Ich sagte bereits, nenne mir einen Treffpunkt und ich werde unseren Boss hinschicken."

"Ich will keinen Treffpunkt, ich will wissen wo ihr euch versteckt!", zischte Oscar nochmals. Langsam reichte es. Verstand denn niemand den ernst der Lage?

Yaten schnaubte. Wenn er hier heil rauskommen wollte kam er wohl nicht um eine Antwort drum rum. "Wenn ich es dir sage...Lässt du mich dann laufen?"

"Ich werde dich nicht töten, falls du das meinst."

Yaten nickte. "Das Versteck ist nahe dem Parlament, unter einem stillgelegten U-Bahn Schacht. Die Luke am Boden ist leicht zu finden." seufzte er. Natürlich stimmte das nicht. Nie hätte er das Versteck verraten, dafür war die Befürchtung zu groß den ganzen Clan gegen sich aufzubringen. Aber wenn ihn dieser Kerl jetzt laufen ließ, konnte er Ruka warnen und ihrerseits Leute dort hin schicken, die diesem Burschen mal zeigen konnten was es hieß ein Samurai der Finsternis zu sein. Und zudem würde er dann wohl endlich in seinem Rang steigen.

Oscar stand aus ihrer Hocke wieder auf.

"Gut. Glaub mir du wirst noch feststellen dass es besser ist wenn ich eurem Boss die Regeln genau erläutere." Sie drehte sich rum.

"André? Binde unseren Gast los, verbinde ihm die Augen und bring ihn hinaus", sagte sie dann in eine andere dunkle Ecke.

André kam dazu, verband ihm die Augen und führte ihn dann mit festem Griff aus dem Versteck hinaus.

"Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Rosalie in die Stille. Ihr behagte der Gedanke nicht, jetzt wirklich zu diesem Versteck zu gehen. Wer wusste schon wie viele Vampire sich dort aufhielten.

"Ich werde unserem unwissenden Freund einen Besuch abstatten. Wie lange willst du noch warten? Bis die Vampirjäger aufmerksam geworden sind?" Oscar wandte sich Rosalie zu.

"Willst du allein gehen?"

"Vielleicht wäre alleine besser. Ich will dich und André nicht in Gefahr bringen." Oscar sah Rosalie an.

"Dieser Boss wird mit Sicherheit nicht allein sein Oscar."

"Sicher nicht. Aber ich muss meine Gefährtin nicht entgegen besseren Wissens in die Höhle des Löwen werfen. Zudem hatte ich dir zu der Art wie du mich ansprichst etwas gesagt. Mehr als einmal. Vermutlich sogar mehr als 10000 mal."

"Und ich habe dir jedes Mal die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Ich finde es einfach komisch."

"Ich finde es eher komisch dass du es nicht machst. Obwohl wir schon so lange zusammen sind und du es vorher getan hast."

"Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?" Rosalie sah Oscar eindringlich an. Sie wollte ja das alles wieder wurde wie früher aber seit Oscars Aufstieg hatte sich einiges geändert und über Jahre danach noch mehr.

"Weil es so wirkt als würden wir uns nur noch als Gefährten bezeichnen und sind es eigentlich nicht mehr." Oscar wollte die Beziehung aufrechterhalten. Nach so langer Zeit einfach diese Beziehung in den Wind zu schießen, das ging nicht. Auch wenn sie bereits einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war, mit jemand anderem. Nach der heutigen Nacht würde sie, sie ja doch nicht wieder sehen, zurück nach Frankreich gehen und vergessen was hier geschehen war. Sie musste versuchen die Beziehung zu Rosalie wieder so werden zu lassen wie sie gewesen war.

Genau diesen Eindruck hatte Rosalie auch. Vielleicht war das ein Anfang. Ein Schritt in Richtung dieser Beziehung zurück. Sie nickte. "Okay, dann pass auf dich auf mein Schatz." lächelte sie. André kam zurück und hörte den letzten Satz von Rosalie nur zu gut. Er musste seine Nebenbuhlerin schnellstmöglich loswerden, ehe sie und Oscar wieder begannen sich zusammen zu raufen.

Oscar erwiderte das Lächeln.

"Das werde ich. Ich komme schon wohlbehalten zurück, meine Liebste." Sie schritt auf Rosalie zu und hauchte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Wie lange war das schon her? Dann richtete sie sich gerade auf und sah André an.

"Pass hier und vor allem auf Rosalie gut auf, solange ich weg bin, hörst du?" Sie drehte sich zu einem kleinen Karton um auf dem ihr Degen lag und band ihn sich um.

André nickte. "Ich würde dich auch begleiten."

"Nein. Ich werde alleine gehen. Wenn ich mit Gefolge auftauche wirke ich nur bedrohlich. Ich wollte, zumindest wenn es geht, einen Kampf vermeiden. Wenn dieser Vampir auch nur ein bisschen Verstand hat wird er schon verstehen welchen Sinn diese Regeln verfolgen." Oscar schloss die Schnalle des Degengürtels fest.

"Ich denke nicht das er auf irgendwelche Regeln wert legt, also geb auf dich acht."

Oscar nickte.

"Natürlich. Keine Sorge." Sie sah noch mal zu Rosalie und ging dann Richtung Ausgang. Sie war selbst angespannt. Was sie wohl erwarten würde?

_**Kapitel 8: Gentleman meets Rockstar**_

10 Minuten später klingelte Haruka's Handy in ihrem Versteck. Sie hatte sich nach dieser Toilettengeschichte entschlossen eine ruhige Nacht zu verbringen. Doch das was ihr ein ziemlich aufgewühlter Yaten erzählte, verdarb ihr das Vorhaben gründlich.

"Seiya! Ich brauch jedes Clanmitglied was du kriegen kannst beim Parlament!" Rief sie, als sie aufgelegt hatte.

Seiya sah von der Zeitung auf die er sich besorgt hatte.

"Langsam. Warum denn?"

"Yaten hat eben aus einer Telefonzelle am Stadtrand angerufen. Der Clanchef von den schwarzen Rosen hat ihn auf der Jagd aufgegriffen und dann erst mal verschleppt. Er will mit mir reden und scheinbar wird das keine sonderlich nette Unterhaltung, wenn er schon aus Europa anreist. Er wusste nicht wie viele Leute er noch bei sich hat. Dieser Boss ist gerade auf dem Weg zum Parlament."

"Mach das doch alleine. Du hast Takeru besiegt, dann schaffst du wohl auch die Witzvampire aus Europa, mein Superchef", meinte Seiya. Die schwarzen Rosen machten also Jagd auf Haruka. Ganz unpassend war das ja nicht. Sollte Haruka wirklich von ihnen erwischt werden...na ja, dann hätte er Michiru für sich.

"Denkst du dieser Clanboss ist allein unterwegs? Ganz sicher nicht. Zudem hat Yaten ihn das Parlament als Versteck von uns verkauft. So blöd wäre keiner, allein zum Hauptquartier eines Clans zu gehen."

"Der wird wohl nicht mit 30 Vampiren angereist sein." Seiya sah Haruka an.

"Und wenn doch? Seiya, jetzt trommel' schon ein paar von uns zusammen. Haruka kann das schlecht alleine, auch wenn sie unser Anführer ist", sprach Michiru die bisher ruhig da gesessen hatte.

"Was wenn Yaten doch geredet hat und sie ihn gezwungen haben Haruka weg zu schicken, samt der halben Belegschaft?" Michiru schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das glaube ich kaum. Nicht Yaten."

"Yaten hat viel zu viel Schiss davor das der halbe Clan hinter ihm her ist, wenn er so was macht. Aber bitte wenn ihr euch besser fühlt. Beschaff mir 30 Leute und dann verschwindest du mit Michiru zusammen zu Takeru. Da seit ihr sicher." Ruka nahm aus der Ecke ihr Samuraischwert und machte es an ihrem Gürtel fest.

Immerhin etwas. Er durfte zusammen mit Michiru verschwinden.

"Na gut", meinte er uns verschwand durch die Katakomben um einige Leute zusammen zu trommeln.

"Pass auf dich auf. Ich glaube kaum dass das Oberhaupt der schwarzen Rosen nur reden will", meinte Michiru.

"Ich werde ihm auflauern und ich denke von den Leuten her dürften wir ihm oder ihnen dann überlegen sein."

"Wir kennen sie nicht. Wer weiß was sie drauf haben. Sie kontrollieren einen Großteil Europas. Sei einfach aufmerksam." Michiru stand auf.

"Ich werde meine Homies schon gut postieren. Mach dir keine Gedanken." lächelte Haruka. Irgendwie tat es gut das Michiru sich wenigstens etwas um sie sorgte.

"Gut. Ich erwarte dass du mich persönlich abholst", meinte Michiru und erwiderte das Lächeln. Sie wollte ja nicht das Haruka etwas zu stieß. Sie waren nun einmal Gefährten und sie fand das auch gar nicht so schlecht, wie es für andere vielleicht manchmal wirkte.

"Ich werde schon mal aufbrechen. Ich verlass mich auf Seiya, das er genug Verstärkung zusammen bekommt." Ruka neigte sich zu Michiru und hauchte ihr kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ein wenig mulmig war ihr jetzt doch zu Mute. Clanchef mit einer unbekannten Anzahl an Gefolge, der scheinbar sogar vor einer Entführung nicht zurück schreckte, solang er dann nur Ruka zu fassen bekam. Sie hoffte nur durch Yatens Warnung einen entscheidenden Vorteil bekommen zu haben.

"Das wird er bestimmt. Du schaffst das schon." Michiru strich Haruka über die Wange. Seiya stand im Raumeingang. Ja er hatte 30 Mann zusammen bekommen, aber im Moment wünschte er sich er hätte nicht einen bekommen. Die beiden sollten sich nicht näher kommen. Auf keinen Fall. Er räusperte sich und trat ein.

"Die anderen warten draußen, Boss...", meinte er dann.

"Wenn mir etwas passiert, hast du zumindest schon mal einen neuen Aufpasser." Eigentlich sollte es ein schlechter Scherz sein um die angespannte Situation etwas zu entschärfen, aber ihre Nerven wollten sich nicht beruhigen.

"Sag so was nicht..." Michiru überlegte einen Moment ehe sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und Haruka einen sanften Kuss gab.

"Nimm das mit. Wenn du dann wieder da bist gibt's vielleicht mehr davon." Sie zwinkerte leicht. Seiya lehnte indes an der Wand und sah überall hin nur nicht zu den beiden. Er hätte brechen können. Er musste Haruka loswerden.

"Ich beeil mich." grinste Ruka kurz. "Ihr verschwindet jetzt auch."

"In Ordnung. Seiya? Lass uns gehen", meinte Michiru und Seiya nickte nur. Sie ging an ihm vorbei und er hintendrein. In der Raumöffnung blieb er noch mal stehen.

"Viel glück...Boss", brummte er dann noch und folgte Michiru nun. Soll sie doch heute Abend sterben.

Ruka brach ebenfalls auf. Auf dem Weg instruierte sie alle wer wo zu stehen hatte. 10 observierten die Umgebung, 10 die Eingänge und mit 10 wartete sie unten in dem angeblichen Versteck, im Schatten zur Unkenntlichkeit getarnt.

Etwas später erreichte Oscar die Katakomben unter dem Parlament. Eine zeit lang stand sie unschlüssig im Eingang. Irgendwie hatte sie jetzt schon etwas Angst. Hätte sie doch jemanden mitnehmen sollen? Nein, das war völliger Irrsinn. Erstens wären wohl auch zwei weitere zu wenig gewesen für einen kompletten Clan und zweitens brachte sie so nur sich selbst in Gefahr. Aber gerade deswegen, war ihr nicht wohl. Sie hätte Rosalie den Ring geben sollen, nur für den Fall. Jetzt war es aber zu spät. Sie blieb noch eine Minute stehen um sich zu fangen und ging dann weiter, hinein in den Raum der vor ihr lag. Sie sah sich um.

"Es nützt nichts das ihr euch versteckt. Vielleicht seid ihr für Menschen unsichtbar aber ich spüre euch. Kommt raus!", meinte sie und legte ihre Hand auf den Griff ihres Degens.

Auf ein Nicken von Ruka, wurde der Boss von 5 Leuten gepackt und erst einmal um sein Schwert oder Degen erleichtert den er bei sich trug. "Ganz allein unterwegs?" Ruka dachte gar nicht daran ihre Tarnung aufzugeben.

Natürlich. Sie hatte auch nicht erwartet dass sie lange bewaffnet sein würde wenn sie mitten im Versteck des Clans stand.

"Ja, ich bin alleine", meinte sie dann gezwungen ruhig. Wenn sie wollte konnte sie ohne große Anstrengung die fünf Vampire loswerden aber sie wollte ja eigentlich nicht kämpfen.

Ruka blieb einen Moment still, aber sie hörte keine weiteren Leute. "Zeig mal dein Gesicht bei Licht. Im Dunkeln lässt sich nicht so gut munkeln." Ja die Katakomben waren ziemlich schlecht beleuchtet. Auch wenn sich der Boss nicht getarnt hatte, war er kaum zu erkennen. "Bringt ihn mal ins Licht." rief sie dann den Angreifern zu und sie zerrten den Unbekannten dann zu einer Fackel.

Hätte Ruka ein schlagendes Herz gehabt wäre es ihr wohl in diesem Moment stehen geblieben. Dieser europäische Clanchef war niemand anderes als Oscar.

Oscar sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

"Jetzt hast du mich gesehen. Wie wäre es wenn ich das gleiche Recht bekäme?", brummte sie dann.

"Jungs lasst uns mal allein. Wenn ich in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder hier draußen bin beziehungsweise SIE allein an euch vorbei will. Macht sie alle." bemerkte Haruka. Wenn heraus kam, dass sie sich kannten, würde das nur zu Verwirrung führen.

Ihre Leute sahen fragend aus, aber folgen dann dem Befehl.

Oscar wäre im ersten Moment beinahe zwei Schritte zurück gestolpert. Haruka war dieser unverantwortliche Clanboss?

"Du?"

"Deswegen habe ich die anderen weg geschickt. Denke es hätte viele Fragen gegeben, wenn sie gemerkt hätten dass wir uns kennen."

Oscar nickte langsam.

"Das wäre möglich gewesen..." Sie wusste gar nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

"Ich hätte nicht daran gedacht dass du ein Vampir bist", meinte sie dann.

"Nun gut. Irrungen und Wirrungen des Schicksals. Was willst du von mir?"

"Das du mit dem Mist aufhörst den du machst. Die Regeln, die die Vampire einst aufgestellt haben wurden nicht aus Langeweile erfunden."

Ruka rollte die Augen. "Wie lang hast du deinen Posten schon?"

"218 Jahre", meinte Oscar.

"Hast du es mal ohne Regeln versucht?"

"Nein. Ich weiß schließlich was passiert wenn es keine Regeln gäbe."

"Es passiert gar nichts. Es ist einfach locker. Alle haben Spaß...Die Regeln sind veraltet!"

"Man sieht dass du den Posten noch nicht lange hast. Mag sein das diese Art als Vampir zu leben eine Weile ohne Konsequenzen bleibt, aber nicht für lange. Ich schätze du hast keine Ahnung davon das es Menschen gibt die es auf uns abgesehen haben. Auf diejenigen unter uns die nichts auf die Regeln geben, nicht wahr?"

"Willst du mir drohen?"

"Unter umständen. Ich will nicht das mein Clan, nach so langer Zeit der Ruhe von Vampirjägern einfach so den Erdboden gleichgemacht wird nur weil ein einziger Vampir glaubt das die Regeln total nutzlos sind und lieber mordend und rücksichtslos in der Weltgeschichte herum spaziert."

"Ich habe aber keine Lust auf diese Regeln."

"Es interessiert mich nicht worauf du Lust hast. Es gibt mit Sicherheit viele Vampire die 'keine Lust' auf diese Regeln haben und sie dennoch einhalten. Ich habe auch keine Lust meine Zeit zu verschwenden und einem Idioten nach zu jagen der sämtliche Vampire der Welt in ihr Unglück stürzen nur weil er spaß daran hat Menschen umzubringen."

"Vor vier Stunde noch meinem Namen stöhnen und plötzlich bin ich ein Idiot." Ruka grinste schräg. "Kümmere dich um deinen Scheiß. Vampirclans sind für das eigene Gebiet zuständig und ich denke du hast genug davon."

Oscar schluckte kurz und sah einige Sekunden auf den Boden ehe sie wieder sprach.

"Ja ich habe genug mit meinem Gebiet zu tun. Allerdings geht mich das genauso etwas an wenn durch dich mein gesamter Clan in Gefahr gerät. Schön für dich wenn dir deiner egal ist. Meiner ist es mir nicht."

"Dann kümmere dich um ihn und verschwinde wieder nach Europa!"

"Das tue ich ja! Darum bin ich ja hier! Kapierst du denn gar nichts? Die meisten Menschen sind vielleicht dumm genug daran zu glauben das es sich um einen psychisch gestörten Serienkiller handelt der hier sein Unwesen treibt, aber andere wissen genau wem sie das zu verdanken haben und sie werden dich und deinen Clan jagen und wenn sie damit fertig sind, werden sie sich die anderen Clans vornehmen. Egal ob diese was damit zu tun hatten oder nicht! Und das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

"Wir hatten durchaus schon öfter das Problem mit ein paar Verrückten die mit Pflock und Weihwasser durch die Straßen gezogen sind. Alle erledigt. Wir kommen sehr gut zurecht."

"Du verstehst es einfach nicht. Ihr mögt einige 'erledigt' haben aber umso mehr es werden umso aufmerksamer macht ihr auf euch und irgendwann schicken sie Leute die ihr nicht einfach aus dem Weg räumen könnt. Ich weiß wovon ich rede. Mein Vater führte den Clan vor mir und er hat einige Clans gekannt die es heute nicht mehr gibt. Weil sie genauso gehandelt haben. Das mein Clan noch existiert war pures Glück."

"Was ist nicht zu verstehen, dass ich kein Bock auf deine Ratschläge habe. Wir haben im Moment alles im Griff also sehe ich mich auch nicht zum Handeln veranlasst. Kümmere dich um dienen Clan und diese ganzen bösen Vampirjäger!" Das diese Frau sie noch vor wenigen Stunden so fasziniert hatte. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt eine Erklärung warum die Gedankenkontrolle nicht funktioniert hatte.

Oscar schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Und von Haruka hatte sie sich derart den Kopf verdrehen lassen.

"Dann tut es mir leid. Ich kann dich so nicht weiter machen lassen." Hinter ihren Lippen schoben sich ihre Zähne hervor.

"Ich hätte dich von meinen Leuten töten lassen sollen, als ich die Gelegenheit hatte." Ruka zog ihr Samuraischwert hervor, trat auf Oscar zu und setzte es ihr an die Kehle. "Willst du wirklich einen Kampf?"

Oscar sah Haruka in die Augen.

"Ich wünschte es würde sich anders regeln lassen. Aber du verstehst es mit Worten einfach nicht." Das Blau in ihren Augen wich einem leuchtenden rot.

"Was willst du machen? Mich töten? Dürfte unbewaffnet schwierig werden. Zudem stehen 30 meiner Leute draußen, selbst wenn du übel zurichtest. Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus!" Auch Ruka fuhr ihre Zähne aus und in ihren Augen lag derselbe blaue Glanz wie in dem Aquamarinring an ihrem Finger.

"Du hältst viel auf deine und der Stärke deines Clans..." Mit blitzschnellen Bewegungen hatte sich Oscar aus Haruka's Griff befreit und einige Meter zwischen sich und ihr gebracht.

"Ob ich dir überlegen bin weiß ich nicht, aber egal wie gut du bist, gegen 30 Leute kommst du nicht an."

"Ich muss auch nicht gegen sie kämpfen wenn ich nicht will. Aber das wirst du vermutlich nicht mehr sehen." Oscar ging in Kampfstellung. Der Ring an ihrem Finger begann schwach zu leuchten. Hatte er das früher auch schon getan?

"Was ist wenn du mich erledigt haben solltest? Nimmst du dann meinen Ring und machst dir noch einen Clan unterwürfig? Hier geht es nicht um Regeln. So langsam glaub ich, du bist einfach nur machtgeil, weil dir dieser eine Ring nicht reicht!" Was für ein Großmaul. Dabei wollte sie eigentlich nicht mal kämpfen, aber Oscar ließ ihr ja offensichtlich keine andere Wahl. Auch der Aquamarin gab ein schwaches Leuchten ab, aber Ruka war zu wütend um es auch nur zu registrieren.

"Ich will deinen Ring nicht! Ich will nur dafür sorgen das jemand deinen Clan führt der eine Ahnung davon hat! Ich habe mit meinem Genug zu tun als das ich noch ein zweiten führen könnte! Du kennst mich kein Stück, also stelle nicht solche bescheuerten Behauptungen auf!" Der Rubin glühte langsam immer stärker.

"Du bist ein Großkotz! Es ist schon ziemlich arrogant den Clan führerlos zurück zu lassen und dann einfach ganz allein frech weg in das Hauptquartier eines anderen marschieren und dann mit Gewalt drohen, weil du deinen Kopf nicht durchgesetzt kriegst!" Auch Rukas Stein strahlte langsam heller.

"Ich weiß schon genau was ich tue. 218 Jahre Erfahrung machen einen schlau. Nur wirst du vermutlich niemals schlau werden, weil du gar kein Interesse daran hast! Arrogant ist das überhaupt nicht. Ich halte nur meinen Kopf hin damit mein Clan weiterhin friedlich leben kann! Nur das verstehst du nicht! Und du willst es auch nicht verstehen, also wirst du es anders lernen müssen!" Oscar wollte gerade zum Angriff übergehen, als ein leuchtend roter Strahl aus dem Ring schoss und innerhalb Sekunden zu einer Feuersäule wurde die auf Haruka zu jagte.

Haruka wollte ihr gerade eine Antwort entgegen brüllen als auch der Aquamarin ein Eigenleben entwickelte und einen hell blauen Strahl abfeuerte, der sich kurz bevor er auf Oscars Feuer traf zu Wasser wurde.

Der Dunst als Feuer und Wasser zwischen den Kontrahenten zusammentraf vernebelte einen Moment den ganzen Raum.

"Okay, mal kurz den Streit beiseite. WAS WAR DAS?!" Da hatte sich wirklich gerade ihr Ring verselbstständigt.

Oscar war mindestens genauso verwirrt.

"Ich weiß es nicht, keine Ahnung..." Sie blickte auf ihren Ring. Er leuchtete immer noch. Hatte der Ring noch viel mehr Kräfte als nur einen Vampir beim Tageslicht umherwandeln zu lassen?

"Okay also kanntest du das von deinem Ring auch noch nicht. Das find ich beruhigend." Ruka stierte auf den schimmernden Stein.

"Jedenfalls...scheinen beide einem Element anzugehören...", stellte Oscar fest. Gut das brachte nun wenig das fest zu stellen, aber sie war zu verwirrt um an irgendwas anderes zu denken.

"Haben die sich gerade gegenseitig aktiviert?"

"Im Moment sieht es so aus. Nur warum?"

"Vor allem warum vorher nicht? Wir treffen uns ja nicht das erste Mal."

"Vielleicht weil wir kämpfen wollten. Würde nahe liegen. Nur...wollten sie das verhindern oder mit eingebracht werden?" Oscar lehnte sich gegen die Wand und begutachtete den Rubin der langsam aufhörte zu leuchten.

"Du wolltest kämpfen nicht WIR."

"Weil du nicht kapierst das...vergess es. Ich kann es so oft sagen wie ich will, du willst es nicht verstehen. Dabei hatte ich vor einigen Stunden noch den Eindruck dass du eine vernünftige Persönlichkeit bist."

"Ich hatte dich für weniger arrogant gehalten. Irren ist wohl nicht nur menschlich."

"Halt von mir was du willst. Das kann mir egal sein." Zumindest war es das jetzt, dachte Oscar.

"Wenn es schon außer Kontrolle geraten wäre, würde ich dich ja verstehen. Aber verdammt noch mal, im Moment ist es absolut ruhig."

"Du willst also warten bis dein halber Clan von den Vampirjägern getötet worden ist? Eine klasse Einstellung. Wirklich."

"Es gibt vereinzelt irgendwelche Spinner. Du tust so als würden sie in irgendeinem unterirdischen Labor gezüchtet."

"Kein unterirdisches Labor oder gezüchtet. Aber ausgebildet. Nur um uns zu jagen und für nichts anderes."

"Das ist in unserem Clan noch nie zur Sprache gekommen."

"Ich weiß auch nicht viel darüber. Ich weiß nicht wer sie ausbildet und wie viele es sind. Aber ich weiß dass schon viele unserer Art ihnen begegnet sind und diese Begegnung nicht überlebt haben. Vampire die durchaus mit ihrer Stärke umzugehen wussten und sonst keinen Gegner zu fürchten brauchten."

"Vielleicht gibt es keine mehr?"

"Es gibt sie noch, da bin ich absolut sicher. Sie lassen uns nur in Ruhe solange wir niemanden töten, oder jeden wandeln der uns begegnet."

"Dann hätte ich weiß Gott längst Besuch bekommen."

"Wer weiß was sie vorhaben. Vielleicht sind sie auch schon hier und warten nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit. Wer weiß das schon? Aber ich kann dir vermutlich sagen was ich will. Du wirst weiter machen und irgendwann werden sie dich kriegen."

"Und? Sei doch froh!"

"Wäre ich! Aber leider muss ich mir dann Gedanken darum machen dass mein Clan wegen deiner Dummheit genauso ausgelöscht wird!"

"Wenn dein Clan sich nichts zu schulden kommen lässt, hast du doch nichts zu befürchten."

"Kann ich wissen was diese Vampirjäger denken? Vielleicht ist es ihnen dann zu gefährlich Vampire, egal ob sie sich an Regeln halten oder nicht, auf der Welt leben zu lassen. Was ich ihnen nicht verübeln könnte."

"So wie du eben rumgetönt hast, brauchst du doch sowieso keinen Gegner zu fürchten."

"Von Einschüchterung hast du auch nichts gehört, oder? Als ob ich wirklich glaubte mich gegen alles behaupten zu können. Am Eingang der Katakomben hatte ich Angst. Aber ich musste die Gefahr eingehen."

"Dann bitte bring es zu Ende." Ruka steckte das Schwert wieder ein. Sie war diese Diskussion leid. Solange der Clan unter ihrer Führung stand würde sie zur Hölle noch eins ihre Führung nicht ändern. Und wenn Oscar vorher ihren Frieden nicht fand, dann sollte sie es eben zu Ende bringen.

Oscar trat auf Haruka zu und legte eine Hand auf Haruka's Hals. Ihre Fingernägel wuchsen zu Krallen heran. Sie sah ihr in die Augen und schluckte. Es wäre jetzt so einfach sie umzubringen und dann wäre alles erledigt. Sie würde ihr den Ring abnehmen und jemandem geben der wusste was er damit tat.

"Denk darüber nach was ich gesagt habe. Du wirst feststellen dass deine Methode die wohl schlechteste ist..." Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte sie nicht umbringen. Wenn sie ihr in die Augen sah...war da etwas das sie einfach blockierte. Das was sie schon Stunden zuvor so fasziniert hatte. Und sie wollte herausfinden warum die beiden Ringe aufeinander reagierten. Sie verwandelte sich innerhalb Sekunden in einen Hund und trabte zur Raumöffnung bis zum Treppenansatz.

"Der große Tiger wird zum Bettvorleger?" Insgeheim hatte sie darauf gehofft das Oscar einbrach. Vielleicht hatte sie jetzt Ruhe vor neuerlichen Einmischungen.

Oscar blickte sich noch einmal um.

"Ich kann einfach nicht", artikulierte sie knurrend in ihrer Hundeform.

"Zudem will ich heraus finden warum die Ringe aufeinander reagieren und vielleicht...ich habe wenig Hoffnung darauf...verstehst du doch noch was ich meinte. Wir sehen uns aber wieder, darauf kannst du wetten..." Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich in Bewegung. An den draußen wartenden Vampiren sprengte sie rasend schnell vorbei. Kämpfen wollte sie jetzt nicht und als Hund war sie weniger leicht zu entdecken.

Ja die Ringe. Das war in der Tat einer Sache der sie nachgehen wollte. Aber nicht sofort. Es wurde Zeit Michiru abzuholen, die würde sie dann schon auf andere Gedanken bringen. Als sie dicht hinter Oscar am Eingang war, schickte sie ihre Männer in die Nacht, die schon die Verfolgung aufnehmen wollten. Sie schlug den Weg zu Takeru ein.

_**Kapitel 9: Nach dem Kampf ist vor dem Kampf**_

Haruka machte sich reichlich nachdenklich auf den Weg zu dem Versteck von Michiru's Familie. Immer wieder sah sie auf den Ring, aber das Leuchten war erloschen. Und warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie Oscar die Möglichkeit eingeräumt sie ohne Widerstand zu töten, wo sie sonst keinem Kampf auswich? Ein total verrückter Tag musste ja mit einer total verrückten Nacht enden.

"Ich bin wieder da." rief sie in die Dunkelheit des Verstecks."

Michiru saß etwas abseits auf einem kleinen Vorsprung einer Mauer als sie Haruka's Stimme hörte.

"Ich habe mir schon sorgen gemacht...", meinte sie leise.

"War alles nicht so tragisch." Ruka rang sich ein Lächeln ab und setzte sich dann zu Michiru.

"Wirklich nicht?" Sie strich ihr durchs Haar und musterte sie langsam.

"Wir sind etwas aneinander geprasselt. Auf eine Teeparty im Mondlicht hatte ich nicht gehofft."

"Das erklärt den Kratzer..." Etwas nachdenklich strich sie über den oberflächlichen Kratzer an Haruka's Hals.

Ruka zuckte kurz zusammen. Ging das Würgen mit den Krallen also doch nicht ganz spurlos an ihr vorbei. "Wo ist Seiya? Er sollte auf dich aufpassen."

"Er ist kurz draußen. Er wollte Beute beschaffen", erklärte Michiru.

"Weißt du nun was der Clanboss der schwarzen Rosen hier will?"

"Mal gucken was hier nach dem Machtwechsel so los ist. Dieser Verein in Europa scheint etwas spießig zu sein." Eigentlich wollte Haruka nicht weiter über das Treffen reden. Dafür hatte es zu viele Fragen aufgeworfen. Und im Moment wollte sie nichts weniger als irgendwie nachdenken. Sie legte den Arm um Michiru. "Warum warst du in Sorge?"

Wohl eher befolgten sie dir Regeln. Michiru seufzte innerlich und lehnte sich dann an Haruka an.

"Es wurde immer später und ich dachte dass es sich schnell erledigen würde. Du hattest schließlich genug Gefolge dabei."

"Er war allein, also hab ich die anderen auch etwas abseits geschickt. Soll ja nicht heißen ich wäre feige."

"Das hätte ins Auge gehen können. Scheint ja als hättet ihr euch ziemlich beharkt." Michiru sah noch mal auf den Kratzer.

"Wie ist er davon gekommen?"

"Wir haben rumgerempelt. Ich hab nichts außer dem Kratzer. Richtig aufeinander los sind wir nicht."

"War vielleicht auch besser. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Leute er mitgebracht hat, die auf Rache sinnen könnten wenn ihm was zustoßen würde. Wenn sie merken dass unser Versteck gar nicht unter dem Parlament liegt, kann man nicht sagen wie lange sie brauchen das richtige zu finden", meinte Michiru. Schritte hallten durch die Katakomben. Seiya war zurück, und nicht alleine. Die willenlose junge Frau die er aufgegabelt hatte folgte ihm bereitwillig. Im Raum blieb er stehen und sah zu Haruka.

"Da bist du ja wieder...und du lebst noch..." Die letzten Worte murmelte er unhörbar. Umso später es geworden war umso besserer Hoffung war er gewesen.

"So wie du dich angehört hast, schienst du doch nichts anderes zu erwarten?" Sie sah Seiya mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

"Nein natürlich nicht. Ich hatte nur erwartet du würdest hinterher vielleicht noch auf eine private Jagd gehen." Seiya grinste aufgesetzt.

"Ach, ich habe wie versprochen Beute mitgebracht, Michiru." Michiru sah Seiya an und löste sich dann langsam von Haruka um sich die junge Frau näher zu begucken.

"Aber du hast genascht." Seiya blickte schuldvoll auf den Boden.

"Nur etwas..." Er wandte sich wieder Haruka zu.

"Und? Hast du den Störenfried richtig schön zu recht gestutzt?", fragte er dann, während Michiru ihren schlimmsten Hunger stillte.

"Ein kleines Machtgerangel, wir konnten uns nicht einigen." Ruka verspürte seit diesem Unfallbiss bei Oscar überhaupt kein Blutverlangen mehr, dabei war sie sonst eher verfressen. Ihr Glück das Blut nicht dick machte.

"Ich schätze mal du hast gewonnen, mh?", meinte Seiya und blickte noch mal kurz zu Michiru die mittlerweile von ihrem Opfer abgelassen hatte und dann Haruka fragend ansah.

"Ich sagte bereits, wir konnten uns nicht einigen."

Seiya sah Haruka an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

"Na ja du musst es ja auch wissen, wie du das regelst, Boss", sagte er dann. Als Haruka nicht reagierte, legte Michiru die junge Frau in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

"Seiya, bring sie weg." Er sah sie an.

"Wie? Sie lebt doch noch." Er schaute fragend.

"Bring sie einfach weg, okay? Dahin wo du sie her hast oder wohin auch immer." Seiya öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, nickte dann aber nur. Er wollte die beiden nicht alleine lassen. Aber was Michiru sagte war nicht nur deswegen Befehl weil er ihr verfallen war sondern auch weil sie den höheren Rang hatte.

"In Ordnung." Er hob sich die junge Frau auf die Schulter und verschwand dann.

"Du bist so wortkarg, Haruka. War noch etwas? Es ist selten dass du nicht drauf reagiert wenn man dir Beute anbietet." Michiru blickte Haruka an.

"Ich hab nur keinen Hunger Mama." grinste Ruka Michiru an.

"Man ist es von dir eben einfach nicht gewöhnt, mein Kind." Michiru grinste zurück.

"Du hattest mir noch was in Aussicht gestellt." Eigentlich hatte Haruka darauf gerade nicht so wirklich Lust, aber besser als reden war es allemal und an der Lust konnte man schließlich auch arbeiten.

Michiru schmunzelte leicht und trat wieder auf Haruka zu.

"So was vergisst du nicht, was?"

"Ich bin zwar älter als ich aussehe, aber komplett vergreist bin ich dann doch noch nicht." grinste Haruka.

"Das habe ich auch gar nicht gesagt." Michiru fuhr Haruka durchs Haar und drückte sich leicht an sie.

"Auch wenn es eigentlich nur das Versprechen ist, danke das du dich um mich sorgst." bemerkte Haruka. Irgendwie fand sie, war sie zumindest das Michiru schuldig.

Michiru sah Haruka in die Augen.

"Es ist ja nicht nur das Versprechen. Es ist nicht so als würdest du mich außerhalb dieses Versprechens nicht interessieren."

"Du solltest aufhören solche Wünsche in mir zu wecken sonst will ich sie noch ausleben." zwinkerte Ruka. Gut sie war ja auch alles andere als abgeneigt.

"Was hält dich denn auf?"

"Auch wenn es nicht so scheint, bin ich dennoch ein Kavalier und will dich zu nichts zwingen."

Michiru strich Haruka über die Wange.

"Ich weiß das doch. Du zwingst mich ja nicht. Ich mache das schon freiwillig", meinte sie dann.

"Dann lass uns einen Spaziergang zu unserem Quartier machen. Seiya wird schon wissen wo wir sind, wenn er zurück ist und er uns hier nicht findet."

Michiru nickte langsam.

"In Ordnung."

Haruka lächelte Michiru liebevoll an. Eigentlich hatte sie diese Frau überhaupt nicht verdient. Sie bot ihr ihren Arm an und damit verließen sie Takerus Versteck.

In der Zwischenzeit erreichte auch Oscar das provisorische Versteck, in dem sie untergekommen waren.

"Seid ihr noch da oder schon auf Jagd?" Sie sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um der jedes Licht verschluckte das eindrang. Normalerweise müsste sie die Anwesenheit der anderen beiden spüren aber im Moment war sie zu sehr im Gedanken um die Ringe und darum weshalb sie es nicht über sich gebracht hatte Haruka zu töten. Es wäre schließlich so einfach gewesen.

"André ist auf der Jagd. Ich wollte auf dich warten." Rosalie war ehrlich erleichtert Oscars Stimme zu hören. So eine Angst ihre Gefährtin zu verlieren musste sie noch nie haben. "Wie war das Treffen?"

Oscar sah in die Richtung aus der Rosalies Stimme kam.

"Es gab eine kleine Rangelei. Nichts Bedeutendes." Obwohl diese Sache mit den Ringen durchaus bedeutend war. Nur bevor sie nicht herausgefunden hatte warum die beiden Edelsteine aufeinander reagierten, wollte sie nichts davon sagen.

"Dann denke ich hast du sie auch nicht überzeugen können?" Rosalie kam aus dem Dunklen zu Oscar und sah sie prüfend an.

Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Die Regeln haben keine Bedeutung für sie und keine meiner Erklärungen hat sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt."

"Was willst du jetzt machen?" Rosalie fiel erst jetzt der Kratzer an Oscars Hals auf. Sie fuhr vorsichtig darüber. "Nach einer kleinen Rangelei sieht das aber nicht aus." Sie hielt Oscar ihre blutverschmierten Finger hin.

"Etwas Zeit vergehen lassen. Vielleicht denk sie noch mal darüber nach." Zumindest hoffte Oscar das. Dann sah sie auf Rosalies Finger. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass sie sich scheinbar doch an Haruka's Schwert verletzt hatte.

"Außer dem Kratzer ist doch nichts passiert", spielte sie es herunter.

"Etwas Zeit heißt wie lange? Du kannst den Clan nicht ewig ohne Boss in Europa zurück lassen, Oscar."

"Nicht lange. Vielleicht noch eine Woche, nicht mehr. Ich weiß dass ich den Clan nicht so lange zurück lassen kann. Ich mache das ja nicht erst seit gestern."

"Ich wollte dich nicht kritisieren, entschuldige." bemerkte Rosalie kleinlaut. "Nur es erscheint mir unsinnig noch hier zu bleiben wenn dieser Clanboss so oder so nicht auf die Ratschläge hört, Oscar."

"Direkt nach dem ersten Mal aufzugeben ist aber genauso unsinnig. Ein Versuch sie davon zu überzeugen dass es besser ist wenn die Regeln eingehalten werden, sollte ich noch wagen." Oscar seufzte.

"Hatten wir nicht über die Anrede gesprochen, bevor ich gegangen bin?"

"Ich will nicht dass dir etwas passiert. Auch wenn du Clanboss und durch diesen Ring stärker bist als die meisten anderen, du solltest diese zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit nicht unterschätzen. Jetzt ist die Vampirin wirklich gewarnt." entgegnete Rosalie. Sie wäre lieber heute als morgen wieder abgereist. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl in dieser Stadt. "Ja ich weiß."

"Ich bin ihr jetzt begegnet, obwohl sie nicht alleine war und ich lebe noch, oder nicht? Sie mag die Regeln nicht befolgen aber sie spielt kein unfaires Spiel." Gut, eigentlich hatte Haruka die anderen nur weg geschickt weil sie nicht mitbekommen sollten das sie sich kannten, ob es beim nächsten Mal wieder so sein würde wusste sie nicht.

"Und warum sprichst du mich dann wieder bei meinem Namen an?". fügte sie dann noch fragend hinzu.

"Wenn sie merkt dass du sie nicht in Ruhe lässt, kann sich das ganz schnell ändern. Sie hält sich nicht an die Regeln, warum sollte sie dann zu dir fair sein?" Rosalie hatte da mehr als nur ein paar kleine Bedenken. "Es ist einfach immer noch komisch."

"Sie war es, zumindest. Ich kann nur hoffen sie bleibt es. Willst du das wir wegen ihr irgendwann in Paris die Vampirjäger lauern haben?" Oscar sah Rosalie an.  
"Ich bin deine Gefährtin. Ja ich führe den Clan aber das sollte für dich irrelevant sein."

"Das will ich sicher nicht, aber trotzdem, du kennst sie nicht gut genug um zu wissen dass sie dich noch mal fair behandelt." Rosalie sah zu Boden. "Das sollte es ja. Aber das ist es einfach nicht." gestand sie schließlich ehrlich.

"Ich muss darauf vertrauen. Anders geht es nicht. Das mache ich zum Wohl des Clans und auch zu deinem." Oscar nahm Rosalie an der Hand, zog sie bis zu einem kleinen Mauervorsprung und setzte sich. Aus der sitzenden Position sah sie zu ihr auf.

"Und warum ist es das nicht?", fragte sie dann.

"Ich will nur nicht, das dieses Vertrauen dir das Leben kostet." entgegnete Rosalie. "Diese Rangordnung macht alles so kompliziert. Du bist der Boss und ich eigentlich nur der zweit höchste Vampir weil wir schon vor deinem Aufstieg ein Verhältnis hatten." sagte Rosalie dann ehrlich.

Oscar strich Rosalie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich passe schon auf mich auf. So einfach mache ich es ihr nicht", lächelte sie leicht und sah ihr dann genau in die Augen.

"Was ändert das denn? Der Rang ist doch völlig egal. Ja du bist aufgestiegen weil wir schon ein Verhältnis hatten aber was macht das? Ich bin die gleiche wie zuvor und du auch."

"Oscar wir sind zu dritt gegen einen ganzen Clan. Wenn du sie noch mal aufsuchst stehst du vielleicht mehreren hundert Vampiren gegenüber. Du bist clever und stark aber das dürftest du nicht schaffen. Sie missachtet alles an das wir glauben. Sei nicht so naiv und denke dass sie, nur weil du auch ein Clanführer bist, vor dir halt macht." Sie ließ sich neben Oscar nieder. "Oscar, du bist nich in meiner Situation. Wenn du meiner überdrüssig wirst, bin ich mit einem Schlag nur noch eine Nummer unter einigen Hundert."

"Ich weiß das alles. Aber ich muss das tun, verstehst du nicht? Es geht nicht alleine um mich", meinte Oscar und lies sich dann das was Rosalie zuletzt sagte durch den Kopf gehen. Ihrer Überdrüssig werden? So weit war es beinahe schon. Kopflos hatte sie sich einige Stunden zuvor einer Frau hingegeben von der sie nun wusste das sie ihr, im Moment, wohl größter Feind war, und dennoch hielt diese Faszination an und war derart stark das sie, sie nicht mal umzubringen vermochte. Einige Sekunden herrschte eine Stille zwischen den beiden die nur durch das pfeifen des Windes durch einige Ritzen unterbrochen wurde.

"Denkst du wirklich, das selbst wenn wir eines Tages nicht mehr zusammen sein sollten, du nur eine Vampirin unter vielen sein wirst? Das würdest du nicht sein. Nicht nach so einer langen Zeit in der ich mein unsterbliches Leben mit dir geteilt habe. Zudem steht es im Moment nicht zur Debatte, das ich deiner überdrüssig werden würde." Zumindest wollte sie das nicht.

"Das sagt sich in deiner Position leicht. Zudem möchte ich nicht einfach von dir geduldet werden bloß weil du es nach über 200 Jahren nicht über dein Herz bekommst mir zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist und du lieber eine andere haben möchtest." Rosalie stellte sich gerade die Frage ob es nicht eher bei ihr selbst so war, als bei Oscar. Sie war unglücklich ja. Aber wäre sie mit einer anderen glücklicher? So spontan wusste sie es nicht. "Und ich weiß dass es nicht nur um dich geht. Ich will nur nicht dass dich dein Glaube an das Gute den Kopf kostet. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes."

"Ich dulde dich nicht. Wen sollte ich denn sonst wollen außer dich?" Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss ihr die Szene in der Sanitäranlage des Teehauses durch den Kopf. Nein das war völlig absurd.

"Wenn es mich den Kopf kosten sollte dann hatte es wenigstens einen Sinn. Hör zu, als Clanchef kann sie genauso über Tag umher gehen wie ich. Ich werde sie versuchen im hellen noch einmal aufzusuchen. Dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, in Ordnung?"

"Wir wissen Beide das es genug andere gibt, dich sich schon allein deiner Position wegen bereit wären dir an den Hals zu werfen." Rosalie schnaubte kurz. "Tokio ist groß. Du musstest jemanden entführen um an das Versteck zu kommen, wie willst du sie dann über Tag finden?"

"Ich will doch niemanden an meiner Seite haben der mich wegen meines Ranges will", erklärte Oscar.

"Mit viel Glück. Wenn ich sie nicht finde können wir immer noch unverrichteter Dinge zurückkehren." Zudem glaubte sie dass sie über Tag Haruka vermutlich in dem Teehaus finden könnte.

"Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht, aber das ewige Leben ist ziemlich lang. Du weißt dass ich dir niemals deinen Rang streitig machen könnte." Abermals seufzte sie. "Du scheinst dir sehr sicher zu sein, sie doch noch zu überzeugen?"

"Das ist ein deprimierendes Thema, Rosalie. Hören wir damit auf", meinte Oscar. Das half ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie war sowieso schon verwirrt wegen dieser Ringsache und nun sprach ihre Gefährtin von einer irgendwann möglichen Trennung.

"Ich will es zumindest versuchen", meinte sie dann noch.

"Ich wollte dir nicht mit meinen Bedenken auf die Nerven gehen, entschuldige." Abermals seufzte Rosalie, wenn sie nicht langsam aber sicher zumindest zu versuchen wieder das Paar zu werden was sie vor langer Zeit waren, dann musste man es gar nicht erst versuchen.

"Nein ist schon gut. Wenn du solche Bedenken hast musst du sie natürlich aussprechen. Das ist ganz klar", meinte Oscar leise. Der Wurm war drin das wusste sie schon länger aber das Rosalie tatsächlich derartige Gedanken hegte war ihr bisher entgangen.

"Aber nicht jetzt. Du hast genug andere Sachen im Kopf die wichtiger sind." Aber war es nicht immer so? Aus Rücksicht auf irgendwelche "wichtigen Clanbelange" hatte Rosalie nun schon ewig geschwiegen. Vielleicht sollte sie langsam mal damit aufhören.

"Was ist wichtiger als unsere Beziehung?" Oscar sah Rosalie an. Ja was war wichtiger? Eigentlich nichts aber sie hatte sich ja auch immer um alles andere gekümmert nur nicht um Rosalie.

"Der Clan ist wichtiger als das wohl von uns Beiden. Dabei geht es um viele Hundert Leute."

"Das mag sein. Aber das darf nicht das einzige sein um was ich mich kümmere. Anstatt noch über Dinge nachzudenken die genauso warten könnten, könnte ich mich auch um dich kümmern. Und das sollte ich vielleicht auch." Dann würde vielleicht keine andere Oscar so schnell verwirren können.

"Es ist deine Sache wie du deine Prioritäten setzt. Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln das du dir um so viele Dinge Gedanke machst."

Oscar nahm Rosalies Hände in ihre.

"Ich hätte damals genauso gut jemand anderen wählen können, die meine Gefährtin als Clanboss geworden wäre, aber ich habe die Beziehung zu dir aufrechterhalten. Nicht weil es eben gerade passte und einfacher war sondern weil ich dich an meiner Seite haben wollte. Nur das scheine ich über die Jahre vergessen zu haben. Darum sollte ich mir Gedanken machen. Um dich. Früher habe ich den Clan geschützt weil du Teil davon warst und heute merkt man davon nichts mehr. Aber das will ich wieder ändern", meinte sie dann. Sie wollte es zumindest versuchen. Sie wollte es nicht einfach so wegwerfen. Es war vielleicht Gewohnheit geworden aber das konnte sich auch wieder ändern.

"Das ist schön zu hören." Fast schon zu lange hatte sie so etwas nicht mehr von Oscar gehört. Auch wenn der Zeitpunkt unglücklich war, eine Chance wollte sie ihr allemal geben.

"Das hier wird bald vorbei sein. Wenn wir zurück in Frankreich sind, werden wir zwei eine kleine Auszeit nehmen. Es steht außer dem hier nichts an und solange wir in Frankreich sind kann ich im Notfall immer noch etwas tun. Aber solange nichts ist, konzentrieren wir uns einfach auf uns selbst, in Ordnung?" Oscar strich Rosalie über die Wange.

Rosalie nickte nur. Wie gern würde sie diese "eingeschlafene" Beziehung wieder zum Leben erwecken. Aber es lang nun mal nicht nur an ihr.

"Gut. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Das verspreche ich dir." Oscar lächelte leicht nur sie glaubte nicht so fest an ihr eigenes Versprechen wie sie vielleicht sollte. Aber das lag vielleicht auch nur daran das sie noch andere Dinge im Kopf hatte. Sie beugte sich etwas vor und gab Rosalie einen sanften Kuss. Es sollte einfach nicht, ohne es zumindest versucht zu haben zu retten, enden.

Rosalie lächelte schwach. Ja das hatte ihr gefehlt wenn sie ehrlich war. Ungestörte Momente zu zweit. Bei denen Oscar nicht der Boss war sondern die Frau die sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. "Das hat mir gefehlt." gestand sie dann auch ehrlich.

"Mir auch", erwiderte Oscar lächelnd. Und das stimmte auch. Sie löste das Haarband aus Rosalies Haaren sodass ihre langen Haare ihr über die Schultern fielen.

"Und ich liebe es immer noch wenn deine Haare so über deinen Körper fallen." Sie grinste etwas.

"Es ist schon ziemlich lange her, als du es das letzte Mal festgestellt hast." bemerkte Rosalie.

"Ich weiß. Zu lange", meinte Oscar und spielte mit einer von Rosalies Haarsträhnen.

"Aber das will ich ja ändern..." Wieder gab sie ihr einen Kuss, ein etwas fordernden.

"...und damit fange ich noch heute an...", flüsterte sie dann in den Kuss.

Es war später, schon fast 3 Uhr nachts als Kirika die E-Mail der Organisation abrief, für die sie arbeitete. Ungewöhnliche Dinge hatten sich laut dem Text in der Mail beim Parlament ereignet. Mireille und sie sollten sich das ansehen und über gegebenenfalls interessante Entdeckungen Informationen schicken. Sie nahm den Stift aus dem Mund auf dem sie rumgekaut hatte, während sie die Mail las.

"Wir haben Arbeit, Mireille", bemerkte sie als sie den Laptop zuklappte und sich einer großen Tasche zuwandte in der sich ein Koffer aus Aluminium befand der gerade so hinein passte.

"Fand das erste Gipfeltreffen statt?" fragte Mireille die auf dem Sofa lag und etwas gedöst hatte.

"Hört sich so an. Allerdings wohl nicht so wie wir es kennen. Messungen haben ergeben dass es eine erhebliche Energieentladung unter dem Parlament gegeben hat", meinte Kirika, öffnete den Koffer und entnahm diesen eine umgebaute Pistole.

Mireille setzte sich auf und guckte sie fragend an. "Dass Vampire scheinbar mit Magie arbeiten hab ich auch noch nicht gehört."

"Ich auch nicht. Gerade deswegen sollen wir uns das vermutlich ansehen. Allerdings haben wir keinerlei Informationen darüber ob sich dort noch Vampire befinden oder nicht. Also müssen wir vorsichtig sein und auf jeden Fall passende Ausrüstung mitnehmen." Kirika prüfte die Pistole und lud sie mit speziellen Kugeln.

Mireille nickte und holte aus ihrer Tasche ebenfalls eine Spezialpistole und lud sie durch. "Auf jeden Fall scheinen sich diese beiden Clans dann nicht wirklich freundlich gegenüber zu stehen."

"Das dann wohl auf keinen Fall." Kirika nahm eine unscheinbar wirkende Brille aus dem Koffer und hielt sie Mireille hin.

"Wenn wir in die Katakomben müssen, sollten wir zumindest sehen können", bemerkte sie dann und lächelte.

"Danke. Ich hab nicht das ganze Equipment mitnehmen können. Die Order dass ich herkommen sollte, kam recht kurzfristig." Die Blonde nahm die Brille an sich.

"Das macht ja nichts. Wie du siehst habe ich genug Ausrüstung für uns beide, dabei." Kirika hatte das absichtlich so eingeräumt. Erstens war es immer besser eher zu viel da zu haben als zu wenig und zweitens hatte sie sich gefreut, dass sie noch einmal mit Mireille arbeiten durfte. Sie hatten sich immer so gut verstanden.

"Gut dann überlass ich dir das Packen." lächelte Mireille zurück. Es war schon irgendwie merkwürdig nach so langer Zeit einmal nicht allein zu arbeiten und sie war ehrlich froh dass der ausgewählte Partner Kirika war.

"Ich denke nicht dass wir die gesamte Ausrüstung benötigen. Nicht heute. Ich werde noch das Messgerät mitnehmen und eine Flasche Weihwasser, für den Fall. Das wird wohl genügen. Wenn sich zu viele von ihnen dort herum treiben, können wir nicht viel machen, egal wie viel Ausrüstung wir auch haben. Und es wäre Schade wenn wir gleich beim ersten richtigen Einsatz Kopf und Kragen riskieren."

"So lange wir noch keinen Schießbefehl haben, ist es klar dass wir nicht einfach stürmen dürfen."

"Selbst mit Schießbefehl würde ich nicht gerne in die Höhle des Löwen einfallen. Ich bin ja schließlich dieses Mal nicht alleine unterwegs." Kirika sah Mireille an und lächelte erneut leicht. Nein, dieses Mal war es nicht nur ihr Kopf den sie riskierte. Und sie wollte Mireille ungern in Gefahr bringen, wenn es zu umgehen war.

"Da wir aber nun zu zweit sind, ist es recht wahrscheinlich dass sie uns auf kurz oder lang in die Höhle des Löwen schicken. Sonst hätte ich ja gar nicht herfliegen müssen."

"Die Samurai bestehen mindestens aus 200 Vampiren. Da müssten wir schon eine halbe Armee sein. Die Chefetage wird schon intelligent genug sein uns nicht gleich in deren Mitte zu schicken. Wir müssten ihr Oberhaupt erwischen. Dann wären sie etwas unkoordinierter, meinst du nicht?"

"Find mal das Oberhaupt bei so vielen Leuten. Zudem nicht gesagt ist, dass sie dann nicht sehr schnell einen Ersatz haben, der womöglich noch schlechter auszurechnen ist."

"Ein Versuch ist es zumindest wert. Was anderes bleibt uns nicht", meinte Kirika.

"Sehen wir uns erst mal beim Parlament um, dann wird sich unsere Chefetage schon überlegen wie wir vorzugehen haben."

"Ich bin gespannt was wir finden werden." Kirika hängte sich eine kleinere Tasche um in die sie die Pistole und das Messgerät steckte, sowie die Flasche Weihwasser. Sie überlegte kurz und nah eine zweite aus dem Koffer. Sie trat näher auf Mireille zu und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

"Sicher ist sicher."

Mireille steckte die Flasche in die Jacke zu ihrer Waffe die sie zwischenzeitlich angezogen hatte. "Ja man muss es ihnen ja nicht leichter machen als nötig."

"Dennoch, auch mit diesem Schutz. Immer ein Auge offen halten. Ich will nicht dass wir uns verloren gehen", meinte Kirika. Ja sie machte sich sorgen, auch wenn sie so ausgebildet worden war das man sich am besten nicht um seine Partner sorgte. Bei Mireille war das etwas anderes.

"Ich mach das nicht zum ersten Mal. Das einzige was anders ist, ist die Umgebung. Ich pass schon auf das wir uns nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

Kirika nickte, nahm ihre Jacke vom Sessel und zog sie über.

"In Ordnung. Dann gehen wir los."

_**Kapitel 10: Verrat**_

Zwischenzeitlich folgte André schon einer weile einer Frau mittleren Alters. Nur irgendwie bekam er sie nicht ganz zu fassen. Jedes mal wenn er aus dem Schatten heraustreten wollte, wanderte noch jemand anders gerade über die Straße. Nach 5 Häuserblocks gab er es auf. Er musste wohl ein anderes Opfer finden. Langsam ging er die Straße weiter entlang. Als er um die Ecke bog sah er einen Schatten. Ein junger Mann der etwas trug. Was war es was er dort schleppte? Er sah genauer hin. Ein Mensch? Ja, so weit er es erkennen konnte musste es sich um eine junge Frau handeln. Eine bewusstlose junge Frau. Er blickte sich um. Niemand sonst befand sich hier. Vielleicht würde der Kerl als Opfer hinhalten können. Die bewusstlose Frau konnte kaum hinterher etwas verraten und einen, so wie es aussah, Verbrecher würde auch so schnell niemand vermissen.

"Hey, du!", meinte er dann als er blitzschnell vor dem jungen Mann aufgetaucht war.

"Verschwinde!" donnerte Seiya, als er die Frau in einer Gasse hinter einer Mülltonne gerade abgeladen hatte. Das hatte jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. Irgendein Spinner der Fragen stellen würde, was er mit der bewusstlosen Frau trieb.

"Den Gefallen tu ich dir gerne, aber etwas später." André grinste und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Eckzähne, wie sie ihm als Vampir zu eigen waren.

Seiya stockte der Atem. Entweder hatte er den europäischen Clanboss vor sich oder einen seiner Anhänger. Zu den Samurai gehörte er zumindest nicht. "Sieh an wer hat sich denn da in mein Revier verirrt." Auch Seiya fuhr seine Zähne aus um sich zu Erkennen zu geben als er seinen kurzen Schock überwunden hatte.

André stutzte kurz. Gut, aus seinem Opfer wurde nun nichts, da es sich als Vampir entpuppt hatte.

"Du bist also auch ein Vampir...", murrte er und stellte sich fest mit beiden Beinen auf den Boden um halt zu haben falls der andere Vampir ihn ansprang.

"Mit wem habe ich die Ehre? Ich denke du gehörst zum Clan der schwarzen Rosen?"

"Gut aufgepasst. André Grandier. Du gehörst zu den Samurai nicht wahr?", erwiderte André.

"Sehr richtig. Darf ich fragen, was bei diesem Treffen heute passiert ist?" Ja warum verdammt noch mal war Haruka nichts passiert, wo er sich doch so viel davon versprochen hatte.

"Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe mit meinem Boss noch kein Wort gesprochen." Das Wörtchen Boss spie André schon beinahe aus.

"Ich hatte mir etwas mehr von eurem Boss versprochen muss ich sagen. Mein Boss erfreut sich noch bester Gesundheit."

Das Verstand André nicht. Warum hatte Oscar ihn nicht getötet?

"Weißt du wie es meinem Boss geht? Zufällig?" Warum hielt er jetzt eigentlich Smalltalk mit dem Feind?

"Scheinbar auch ziemlich gut."

André atmete erleichtert aus.

"Zumindest etwas...", murmelte er.

"Viele meins Clans würden keine Träne weinen wenn unserem Boss etwas passieren würde." Ja es waren viele unzufrieden nur das war nicht seine persönliche Motivation. "Also was will dein Clan von meinem Boss wenn es schon nicht sein Kopf ist der euch reizt?"

"Dann hat euer Clan ganz andere Prioritäten als unserer." Wobei André persönlich am meisten leiden würde, würde Oscar etwas zustoßen.  
"Nur ihn davon überzeugen, dem Clan wieder die Regeln des Vampirdaseins nahe zu bringen", antwortete er dann.

"Vergesst es, das haben schon andere versucht."

"Mein Boss will es versuchen also steh ich dahinter. Voll und ganz."

"Dann viel Glück dabei. Aber ihr werdet keinen Erfolg haben. Und dann kommt es zu einem Kampf und wenn ihr Pech habt geht ihr ziemlich baden."

"Du siehst nicht aus als würde es dich wirklich interessieren wenn dein Boss draufgehen würde. Auch einer von denen die wie du sagtest, deinem Boss keine Träne nachweinen würden, mh?"

"Ich habe einen anderen Grund als die anderen, aber ja."

"Auf den Posten scharf?" Von solchen gab es in jedem Clan welche.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber dieser Posten ist an mein Mädchen gebunden. Aber meinen Chef krieg ich den Rang nie abgejagt." Er wusste nicht genau warum er diesem Vampir das alles sagte. Aber vielleicht könnte ihm dieser europäische Clan von Nutzen sein.

"Sehr interessant. Ähnelt meiner Situation ein kleines bisschen", murmelte André. Ob ihm der andere Vampir vielleicht behilflich sein könnte?

"Du scharf auf den Posten?"

"Nein. Scharf auf meinem Boss, da gibt es nur ein störendes Anhängsel", antwortete André.

"Da haben wir wohl Beide ein Anhängselproblem." Stellte Seiya fest. "Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammen tun um diese Probleme zu beseitigen?"

"Daran dachte ich auch gerade. Ich könnte dafür sorgen dass mein Boss beim nächsten Mal schon mit Vorsatz euren Boss zu töten losgeht. Man müsste nur dafür sorgen dass sie euerem Boss alleine begegnet."

"Das ist kein Problem. Und als keine Unterstützung, das es nicht wieder nur in Reden endet, schaffe ich das Anhängsel weg. Dann wird dein Boss schon genug Grund haben nicht mehr reden zu wollen."

"Klingt gar nicht schlecht. Ich würde sagen, wir haben einen Deal?"

"Und sobald mein Boss ein Häufchen Asche ist, werde ich das gleiche mit diesem Anhängsel machen."

"Geht klar."

"Du musst mir nur dieses Anhängsel noch in die Hände spielen. Dann sorge ich dafür dass sich mein Boss allein mit deinem trifft."

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich werde ihr morgen Nacht einfach ein wenig die Gegend zeigen", meinte André

"Dann würde ich sagen, schicke ich die Nacht drauf meinen Boss zum Parlament."

André nickte.

"Alles klar. Dann würde ich sagen: Auf gute zusammen arbeit." Er grinste etwas. Endlich würde er die Chance bekommen Oscar zu zeigen was er seit Jahrhunderten vor ihr mehr oder weniger verbarg.

"Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit." Auch Seiya grinste breit.

"Ich sollte weiter. Bin ja noch auf der Jagd", meinte André dann.

Seiya nickte. "Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht."

"Bis morgen." André hob die Hand zum Abschied und verschwand dann wieder im Schatten. Er hoffte dass es wirklich alles funktionierte. Besser hätte es kaum kommen können.

_**Kapitel 11: Schicksal nimm deinen Lauf**_

Kirika trat zu dem unaufhörlich piepsenden Laptop und holte die Nachricht ab die das piepsen verursacht hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie etwas überrascht. Hatte sie doch erst in der Nacht die Informationen weitergegeben die Mireille und sie herausgefunden hatten und schon kam die Antwort am Mittag des nächsten Tages. Die Nachricht las sie aufmerksam durch.

"Mireille? Wir haben schon eine Antwort bekommen", meinte sie dann.

Wieder lag die blonde Korsin auf dem Sofa. "Und was meinen sie?"

"Aus den Messungen die wir noch nachträglich gemacht haben, haben sie noch Restenergien herausfiltern können, die eindeutig auf irgendwelche magischen Vorkommnisse schließen lassen. Jetzt vermuten sie das, dadurch das sich zu dem Zeitpunkt der Entladung jeweils nur der Boss der Samurai und der Boss der schwarzen Rosen dort befanden, die Ringe die sie tragen diese magischen Fähigkeiten beherbergen", erklärte Kirika, nahm den Laptop und setzte sich zu Mireille auf das Sofa.

"Und nun sollen wir diese verhexten Ringe herbei schaffen nehm ich an?" Was anderes blieb wohl gar nicht übrig.

Kirika nickte.

"Genau. '...darum lautet der neue Einsatzbefehl: Beschafft die beiden Ringe für eine nähere Analyse. Die Erlaubnis zur Waffenbenutzung ist erteilt.' So steht es hier."

"Man kann auch nicht davon ausgehen was wir die einfach auf höfliche Nachfrage ausgehändigt bekommen."

"Unwahrscheinlich..." Kirika klappte den Laptop zu.

"...jetzt müssen wir die beiden nur noch finden."

"Müssen wir uns wohl beim Parlament auf die Lauer legen und hoffen dass sie das noch mal als Treffpunkt benutzen."

"Da brauchen wir viel Hoffnung. Aber darauf zu hoffen ist besser als komplett Tokio durchzusuchen." Kirika lehnte sich gegen die Rückenlehne und seufzte.

"Einfach wird das ganze nicht."

"Der Clanboss der Samurai scheint ja nicht lange rumzufackeln. Zumindest der ist wirklich gefährlich. Und ob die schwarzen Rosen noch so zurückhaltend sind, wenn sie in die Enge getrieben werden, ist auch mehr als fraglich."

"Genau darum. Und wer weiß wie viele andere Vampire sich dann dort noch herum treiben außer den beiden. Das wird ziemlich gefährlich." Kirika sah Mireille an.

"Wie ich schon sagte, nur zum Beobachten haben sie mich nicht hergeschickt. Ich dachte mir so etwas."

"Mir wäre es lieber sie hätten dich nur zum beobachten her geschickt...", murmelte Kirika und strich über die glatte Oberfläche des Laptops. Ja es war blöd, so lange hatten sie sich schon nicht mehr gesehen, dennoch waren Gefühle dageblieben die sich schon entwickelt hatten als sie gemeinsam Ausgebildet worden waren und die jetzt wieder kamen.

"Was hast du gesagt?" Mireille war selbst für einen Moment in Gedanken gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sie den ersten und vielleicht auch letzten großen Einsatz herbei gefiebert, schließlich hatte sie nicht zum durch die Straßen streifen eine Ausbildung genossen, die wohl einem Elitesoldat gleich kam. Aber etwas mehr Zeit ohne diesen ganzen Vampirkram nur mit Kirika wäre schon schön gewesen.

Kirika sah Mireille an.

"Nichts...", meinte sie dann. Warum sagte sie es denn nicht? Wer wusste was bei dem Auftrag passierte? Ob sie je wieder die Möglichkeit kriegen würde noch mal was zu sagen?

"...doch, eigentlich schon. Mir..." Sie schluckte kurz "...wäre es lieber gewesen sie hätten dich nur zum beobachten hergeschickt", sagte sie dann, nahm den Laptop und stand auf um ihn weg zu legen. Ihr war es jetzt unangenehm Mireille anzusehen.

"Für mich ist das auch etwas...plötzlich jetzt." gestand Mireille etwas stockend.

"Das hat nichts mit dem Auftrag an sich zu tun..." Kirika räumte den Laptop weg.

"Das heißt?" Mireille sah fragend zu ihr herüber.

Kirika seufzte.

"Wärst du nur zum beobachten hier, bräuchte ich mich nicht um dich zu sorgen und überhaupt hätte ich gar nicht damit anfangen sollen, entschuldige."

"Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich mir keine Sorgen um dich machen müsste."

Kirika lächelte leicht und sah Mireille an.

"Du meinst das wahrscheinlich anders als ich."

"Es kommt drauf an wie du es meinst." So rein die Sorge um ein Partner war es bei ihr ja nun nicht. Leider nicht, musste sie fast sagen.

"Das soll ich dir wirklich erklären?" Kirika wusste nicht recht ob das jetzt so gut passte. So kurz vor dem ersten richtigen großen Auftrag. Aber irgendwie...wenn nicht jetzt wann dann?

"Ich will nicht dass dir etwas passiert. Nicht weil ich den Auftrag sonst alleine machen müsste, sondern...wie soll ich das erklären? Weil irgendwie ein Teil von mir sonst genauso darunter leiden würde."

"Dann meinen wir wohl das gleiche."

Kirika runzelte die Stirn.

"Das glaube ich kaum. Mireille...seid wir zusammen ausgebildet worden sind...bin ich..." Sie sah auf den Boden.

"...Damals hab ich mich in die verliebt und das...hat sich nicht geändert."

Doch eigentlich ging es Mireille genauso, nur hätte sie nicht gedacht, das Kirika das gleiche empfand. "Wir hätten früher reden sollen."

"Warum?" Kirika wusste jetzt gar nicht was Mireille ihr damit sagen wollte.

"Es geht mir genauso. Hätten wir vorher geredet, hätten wir etwas mehr Zeit gehabt. So wissen wir nicht mal ob einer von uns den morgigen Tag noch erlebt."

Kirika glaubte das im ersten Moment nicht. Mireille ging es genauso? Still setzte sie sich wieder auf das Sofa zu Mireille, ehe sie wieder was sagte.

"Vielleicht hätte ich damals schon was sagen sollen", meinte sie dann.

"Besser spät als nie."

"Etwas sehr spät. Vielleicht finden wir die beiden aber auch gar nicht", meinte Kirika dann.

"Die Order wird deswegen nicht hinfällig das wissen wir Beide. Sobald bekannt ist, dass die schwarzen Rosen in Frankreich zurück sind, werde ich auch dorthin geschickt."

Kirika nickte.

"Ich weiß. Ich würde nur zu gern glauben dass wir noch genug Zeit hätten zu versuchen was daraus werden zu lassen..."

"Das ist zumindest eine gute Motivation gut Acht zu geben bei dem Auftrag."

Kirika nickte langsam.

"Ja allerdings. Aber...da geht mir was auf. Ich rede hier und frage dich gar nicht ob du überhaupt probieren wolltest was daraus werden zu lassen."

"Ich denke so lange wir diese Ringe nicht haben sollten wir erst gar nicht anfangen Luftschlösser zu bauen."

"Ja das ist richtig. Ich meinte auch eher danach."

"Danach können wir uns mit unserer Chefetage zusammensetzen und überlegen ob einer von uns den Standort wechselt. Oder wir uns nicht zumindest mal einen längeren Urlaub verdient hätten."

"Das ist eine gute Idee", lächelte Kirika.

"Aber erst die Ringe, dann die weitere Planung."

"In Ordnung. Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen, bis vor Sonnenuntergang und dann unsere Ausrüstung zusammen packen. Das wird eine lange Nacht."

Mireille nickte. "Ja das kann eine verdammt lange Nacht werden."

"Gut. Dann erstmal ein Nickerchen und dann geht es auch schon los."

"Schlaf gut."

"Du auch...", lächelte Kirika, stand von der Couch auf und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sie bat alles was ihr heilig war darum dass es heute Nacht gut ausgehen möge.

In der nächsten Nacht hatte sich Seiya mit Andre getroffen der Rosalie im Schlepptau hatte. Die Vampirin wurde eiligst nieder geschlagen und von den zwei Männern in ein abgelegenes Kanalsystem geschleppt, das Seiya nutzte wenn er mal allein sein wollte. Kaum das Rosalie festgekettet war, war Andre auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er musste seinem Boss schließlich von der Entführung berichten. Seiya wollte warten, bis Rosalie erwachte. Bevor sie starb hatte sie wenigstens eine Erklärung verdient.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Rosalie wach wurde. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und blickte sich langsam um. Wo war sie? André! Er hatte sie doch begleitet. Wo war er denn abgeblieben? Sie musste sich erstmal wieder daran erinnern was passiert war.

"André?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein.

"Nein, der ist schon wieder weg." Seiya trat mit brennender Zigarette aus dem Dunkel und betrachtete die Gefährtin des verfeindeten Bosses näher.

Rosalie runzelte die Stirn.

"Wer bist du?"

"Ich gehöre zu dem Samurai der Finsternis. Und durch dich hoffe ich deinen Boss dazu zu bekommen, meinem Boss den gar aus zu machen."

"Und was hat André damit zu tun?" Rosalie konnte sich daran erinnern, das dieser Vampir sie niedergeschlagen hatte, aber nicht daran das André versucht hätte sie zu verteidigen. Das war ziemlich komisch.

"Nun, als kleine Gegenleistung das Andre dafür sorgt das mein Boss kopflos wird, sorge ich dafür das du verschwindest und er freie Bahn bei eurem Boss hat." grinste er und blies ihr dann etwas Rauch ins Gesicht.

Rosalie schloss die Augen um diese vor dem Qualm zu schützen und drehte dazu den Kopf etwas zur Seite. André wollte sie also loswerden. Er war immer ein wenig abweisend zu ihr gewesen aber das er soweit ging? Und das weil er Oscar nicht haben konnte. Das hätte sie nicht gedacht. Genauso wenig wie sie geglaubt hätte das einer der Samurai den eigenen Oberhaupt tot sehen wollte.

"Das habt ihr euch ja fein überlegt...", murrte sie dann. Sie ruckelte an den Ketten. Zwecklos.

"Um sicher zu gehen das Andre seinen Part erfüllt beziehungsweise wohl eher dein Boss, bleibst du bis morgen Nacht am Leben. Also freunde dich etwas mit dem Versteck an."

"Sehr großzügig!", meinte Rosalie sarkastisch. Sie musste versuchen hier raus zu kommen. Und das bevor Oscar wirklich den Oberhaupt der Samurai einen Kopf kürzer machte.

"Mit etwas Glück werde ich das neue Oberhaupt dann werden wir uns zusammen den Sonnenaufgang ansehen."

"Dass es dir wohl um den Rang geht dachte ich mir schon..." Den Sonnenaufgang wollte Rosalie wirklich nicht sehen.

"Mir geht es weniger um den Rang als viel mehr um eine Frau."

"Na klasse. Ich werde wegen zwei Liebestollen Vampiren geopfert. Dafür wollte ich schon immer sterben." Rosalie rollte mit den Augen. Die Ketten waren einfach nicht zu lösen.

"Man kann sich nicht aussuchen wofür man stirbt." Wieder grinste er und trat seine Zigarette dann aus. "Wir sehen uns morgen Nacht wieder." Damit verschwand er dann.

Andre hatte sich selbst auf dem Rückweg noch ein paar leichte Blessuren verpasst, es sollte ja nach einem echten Überfall aussehen. Gespielt außer Atem erreichte er das Versteck. "Oscar!" rief er ins Dunkle.

Oscar hatte selbst erst vor 5 Minuten die Katakomben wieder erreicht. Sie war beim Parlament gewesen und hatte versucht hinter die Benutzung des Ringes zu kommen. Kurzzeitig hatte sie auch durch erhebliche Konzentration tatsächlich so etwas wie eine kleine Flamme zustande gebracht. Sie war ziemlich zufrieden damit. Als André rief sah sie von ihrem Ring auf und ihn an.

"Was ist los, André? Wo ist Rosalie?" Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie ihre Gefährtin nicht hinter André erblickte.

"Wir sind überfallen worden von den Samurai. Morgen Nacht beim Parlament sonst siehst du Rosalie nie wieder, dann haben sie mich niedergeschlagen."

"Bitte was? Wieso hast du nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst, zum Teufel?!", fuhr Oscar André an. Na das hatte ihr gerade gefehlt. Wie zur Hölle war Haruka darauf gekommen gerade Rosalie zu entführen?

"Die haben uns aufgelauert in einer ganzen Gruppe!"

Oscar versuchte sich zu beruhigen und dann auch ruhig zu bleiben.

"Klasse. Das wird sie mir büßen!", knurrte sie.

"Wir werden morgen zum Parlament gehen und dann sehen was passiert."

"Glaub mir. So einfach wie das letzte Mal kommt sie mir nicht davon. Jetzt nicht mehr!" Der Ring an Oscar's Hand leuchtete. Morgen würde Haruka ihr blaues, oder wohl eher rotes, Wunder erleben.

"Ich stehe voll und ganz hinter dir." grinste er leise in sich hinein. Und nicht nur er Seiya als einzige "Samurai Unterstützung " verriet seinen Boss ja auch noch. Drei gegen einen, das würde ein Klacks.

_**Kapitel 12: Showdown beim Parlament**_

In der folgenden Nacht wollte Seiya dann Haruka zum Parlament führen. Das würde die lang ersehnte Nacht sein in der sie endlich einen Kopf kürzer gemacht wurde und er die Chance hatte Michiru zu bekommen. Er saß auf einem Karton und sah zu Haruka herüber.

"Sag mal, willst du nicht noch mal sehen ob die Franzvampire noch beim Parlament rumhocken?"

Ruka schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Seit dem letzten Treffen hatte sie sich viel mit dem Ring befasst aber viel mehr als hin und wieder eine kleine Wasserfontäne mit absoluter Konzentration nicht zu machen. Und Oscar wollte sie ja vor der Abreise so oder so noch mal treffen. Warum also nicht heute Nacht.

"Ja okay. Lass uns los. Aber bleib im Hintergrund, damit du im Zweifelsfalle noch Leute holen kannst." Sie machte ihr Schwert fest und schlug den Weg aus dem Versteck ein.

Na das ging ja schneller als er erwartet hatte.

"Alles klar, Boss", grinste er hinter ihrem Rücken und folgte ihr. Bald würde es soweit sein.

Durch ihre Hundeform hatte sie das Parlament schnell erreicht, aber es sah nicht so aus würde Oscar oder einer ihrer Leute sich herum treiben.

Oscar kam vielleicht 5 Minuten später zusammen mit André an Parlament an. Sie war ziemlich zufrieden direkt auf Haruka zu treffen und nicht erst noch auf zig andere Vampire.

"He, Haruka!", rief sie, merklich angefressen.

"Du meintest ja du wolltest mich vor der Abreise noch mal treffen. Also hier bin ich."

"Komm mir nicht mit irgendwas was ich gesagt habe! Du weißt ganz genau warum ich eigentlich hier bin!", knurrte sie.

"Dann hast du wohl was über den Ring raus gefunden." Ruka wusste nicht so ganz was Oscar sonst von ihr wollte und vor allem warum sie offensichtlich so wütend war.

"Stell dich doch nicht blöder als du bist! Ja ich habe was über den Ring raus gefunden aber darum geht es nicht! Du hast meine Gefährtin entführt!" Oscar trat langsam mehrere Schritte auf Haruka zu.

"Du hast eine Gefährtin?" Als wäre nicht diese Erkenntnis schon irritierend genug, wie kam Oscar denn darauf das Ruka sie entführt hatte.

"Das musst du ja raus gefunden haben, warum solltest du sie sonst entführen?! Gib sie raus, dann bringe ich dich vielleicht nicht gleich um!"

"Hallo? Wenn ich sie als Geisel hätte, dann würde ich sicher nicht ganz arglos ohne Verstärkung hier zu diesem Treffen marschieren. Ich bin doch nicht bescheuert. Wo auch immer deine Alte abgeblieben ist, ich hab damit nichts zu tun." Ruka sah sich nach Seiya um und gab ihm unauffällig ein Handzeichen, das es wohl doch Verstärkung bedurfte doch der sah sie nur gelangweilt an und rührte sich nicht.

"Was weiß ich. Vielleicht hältst du dich für Unbesiegbar oder was auch immer! Wer außer dir hätte denn einen Grund sie zu entführen? Außerdem hat mein Vertrauter hier mir gesagt dass es jemand aus deinem Clan war! Also hör auf zu leugnen und verteidige dich!" Mit einem Satz war Oscar bei Haruka und teilte den ersten Schlag aus.

Ruka stolperte zurück. "Bist du bescheuert?! Ich hab sie nicht entführt! Was hätte ich davon? Ich würde dich lieber heute als morgen aus meinem Revier verschwinden sehen, da entführ ich doch nicht deine Alte und provozier noch einen Kampf." Eher aus Selbstschutz zog sie ihr Schwert, abermals sah sie zu Seiya aber wieder reagierte er nicht. Das nannte sich mal Vertrauter. Dieser Kerl fiel ihr eiskalt in den Rücken.

"Ich weiß nicht was du davon hast, aber deine Gefolgschaft muss ja von irgendwem den Befehl bekommen haben oder?", knurrte sie, zog ihren Degen und wollte gerade zu einem Hieb ausholen als ihr plötzlich der Degen aus der Hand gerissen wurde, wobei man zu vor ein pfeifendes Geräusch vernehmen konnte. Ein zweites Geräusch, es klang wie das Abfeuern einer Pistole mit Schalldämpfer zerriss die plötzliche Stille und riss beinahe auch Haruka das Schwert aus der Hand.

"Keine Bewegung oder die nächste Kugel verwandelt euch in Asche!" Kirika trat aus dem Buschwerk am Rande des Platzes.

Mireille tat es ihr gleich und zielte auf den Boss der Samurai. "Waffen weg. Beide!" rief sie.

Ruka guckte nur verdattert zu Oscar und ließ dann das Schwert sinken. Was war denn das jetzt noch.

Oscar trat ihren sowieso schon am Boden liegenden Degen beiseite.

"Ich dachte mir schon dass ihr irgendwann auftaucht", meinte sie dann. Zumindest die Blonde hatte sie schon mal gesehen. Eine Vampirjägerin, die öfters ein Auge in Paris offen hielt. So groß Paris auch war, die Stadt glich einem Dorf. Jeder kannte jeden und so erfuhr man viel. Die andere kannte sie nicht aber sie schätzte wohl dass sie ebenfalls eine Vampirjägerin war.

Kirika kam ein paar Schritte näher, immer noch die Pistole auf Oscar gerichtet.

"Dann weißt du vielleicht auch was wir wollen. Eure Ringe. Her damit", sagte sie. Oscar war ziemlich irritiert. Warum wollten sie die Ringe haben? Fragend sah sie kurz zu Haruka, machte aber keine Anstalten den Ring auszuziehen.

Mireille schloss zu Haruka auf und hielt ihr die linke Hand hin, mit der rechten hielt sie immer noch den Revolver fest in der Hand.

"Ich denke du hast sie verstanden." knurrte sie als Haruka immer noch nicht reagierte.

"Nun macht schon..." Kirika wollte nicht länger als nötig zwischen den Vampiren stehen. Oscar sah von Kirika zu Mireille und umgekehrt. Eine kurze Konzentration folgte. André sah sich das ganze von nicht sehr weit weg an. Das sah nicht gut aus. Oscar's Ring begann zu leuchten, ihre Augen glühten rot...für Kirika das Zeichen das bitten einzustellen.

"Du willst es nicht anders!" Sie zielte auf Oscar's Herzgegend und drückte ab. Der Rest lief in Sekundenbruchteilen ab. Die Kugel löste sich aus dem Lauf, überwand in rasender Geschwindigkeit die Distanz wischen Pistole und Oscar und traf...André der sich in die Schussbahn geworfen hatte.

Sowohl Mireille als auch Ruka waren total verdattert allerdings hatte Ruka ihre Fassung deutlich schneller zurück. Blitzschnell hob sie ihr Schwert auf und gerade als die Französin den Abzug drücken wollte durchbohrte sie die Schwertklinge. Den Schuss den die tödlich getroffene Jägerin noch abfeuern konnte ging ins Leere da Haruka sich in weiser Voraussicht weggedreht hatte.

Kirika die bis gerade noch selbst irritiert von dem Vampir war der sich einfach in ihre Kugel geworfen hatte, war jetzt nur noch mehr perplex. Sie verstand im ersten Moment weder was da schief gelaufen war noch so richtig was gerade mit Mireille passiert war. Es dauerte viele Sekunden ehe sie begriff das ihre Partnerin und gleichzeitig die Frau die sie liebte tödlich verwundet am Boden lag. Ihre Pistole lies sie unachtsam fallen. Sie konnte jetzt entweder hier sterben, oder aber sie floh und rächte Mireille irgendwann. Sie entschied sich für letzteres, nicht zuletzt deswegen weil ihr Tränen die Sicht vernebelten und ein Kampf so nicht lange dauern würde, weil sie nicht in der Lage war sich zu wehren.

"Hey!" Ruka wollte ihr hinterher, entschloss sich dann aber doch erst mal nach Oscars Freund zu sehen. Diese Jägerin würde schon wieder kommen.

Oscar sah der Jägerin ebenfalls noch nach, kniete sich dann aber zu André hinunter und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Du Idiot. Warum hast du das gemacht?" Er hustete kurz und lächelte dann zur Verwunderung Oscar's.

"Ich muss doch meinen Boss schützen." Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist quatsch. Wenn ich nicht mehr bin, wird eben ein andere Clanchef. Es ist doch egal." André lachte.

"Du siehst es immer noch nicht."

"Was? Was soll ich denn sehen?" Er hob langsam und zitternd seinen Arm und legte seine Hand auf Oscar's Wange.

"Ich habe dich geliebt, Oscar. So lange und du hast es nicht bemerkt, nicht mal jetzt hast du das. Aber es ist gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse..." Sie verstand nicht. Warum hatte er das denn nie gesagt? Jahrelang musste sie ihn jedes Mal damit verletzt haben wenn er sie mit Rosalie gesehen hatte und trotz all der Qual hatte er ihr jetzt das Leben gerettet.

"Es tut mir leid André..." Er schüttelte den Kopf so gut er konnte.

"Vergiss es einfach...Werde...einfach glücklich." Oscar nickte.

"Versprochen. Ich danke dir..." André lächelte, nahm die Hand von ihrer Wange und zerfiel dann zu Staub.

"Okay, ich will jetzt ein paar Antworten!" Ruka ging wieder zu der Jägerin zurück. Wer sollte sonst die nötigen Antworten liefern. Sie beugte sich zu der im sterben liegenden Jägerin hinunter, biss ihr in den Hals und saugte etwas von ihrem Blut aus mit dem Schwert schnitt sie über ihr linkes Handgelenk und ließ etwas von dem Blut in den Mund der anderen tropfen. "Ich weiß gegen die Regeln. Aber nach dem Frage-Antwort-Spiel können wir ihr immer noch den Kopf abschlagen."

Für einen Moment hatte Oscar die Wut auf Haruka vergessen und ging zu ihr. Auch sie wollte wissen warum die Jägerinnen die Ringe wollten und deswegen André hatte sterben müssen.

"Wenn wir Antworten bekommen, rechtfertigt sich die Wandlung schon", brummte sie, kam dann aber noch mal auf den eigentlichen Grund zurück weshalb sie eigentlich hier war. Die Wandlung würde noch dauern. Also war dafür die Zeit.

"Um auf unser Gespräch vor dem Tod meines Vertrauten zurück zu kommen: Wo ist meine Gefährtin? Es reicht wenn ich eins meiner Clanmitglieder verliere."

"Oscar ernsthaft. Ich habe sie weder entführt noch den Befehl gegeben das es eines meiner Mitglieder tut."

"Und warum zur Hölle hat es dann jemand getan, frag ich dich?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen. Es ist deine Gefährtin. Vielleicht haben diese beiden Revolverbräute ja was damit zu tun."

"André hat aber gesagt es waren deine Leute! Warum sollten also die Jägerinnen was damit zu tun haben??"

"Vielleicht wollte er sie ja aus dem Weg haben und hat die Gunst der Stunde genutzt um es jemand anderem in die Schuhe zu schieben?"

"Und warum hätte er dann so erpicht drauf sein sollen das ich dich einen Kopf kürzer mache?" Das passte alles nicht zusammen.

Das stimmt das ergab keinen Sinn. Es sei denn er hätte sich mit jemandem verbündet. Wieder wandte Ruka ihren Blick zu Seiyas Versteck, doch jetzt war der schwarzhaarige Vampir weg. "Ich glaube er hat sich da mit jemandem zusammen getan."

"Mit wem?" Oscar sah Haruka fragend an.

"Ich war nicht allein hier. Ich hatte einen so genannten Vertrauten bei mir und als ich per Handwink um Unterstützung gebeten habe, hat er nicht reagiert. Und nun ist er plötzlich weg."

Oscar dachte einen Moment nach. Ja das könnte sogar sein.

"Vermutlich will er deinen Platz einnehmen...", murmelte sie.

"Dass er nicht Fertigkeiten hat in einem Duell gegen mich anzutreten weiß ich zumindest."

"Und wenn du stirbst wird der Ring freigegeben damit der nächste Clanführer frei gewählt werden kann ohne dass der vorherige ihn in dieser kleinen Zeremonie weitergeben muss...Das passt zusammen. Nur wenn er weg ist, wie soll ich da Rosalie finden?"

"Ich hab schon seit längerem das Gefühl das er vielleicht ein Auge auf mein Mädchen geworfen hat. Also denke ich dass er wohl bei ihr ist."

"Dein Mädchen? Aber bei mir noch mal dumm gucken wenn ich sage dass ich eine Gefährtin habe", meinte Oscar. Irgendwie traf sie das.

"Bei mir ist es in dem Sinne nicht Gefährtin. Ihr Vater war mein Vorgänger und sie hat ihm versprochen bei dem Clananführer zu bleiben. So ist sie dann eben bei mir gelandet."

"Wo ist der Unterschied? Ihr habt eine Bindung. So oder so."

"Kann man so nicht sagen. Ich mag sie, sie mag mich. Aber wenn es einen neuen Boss geben würde, wäre sie dann bei ihm oder ihr und ich wäre nicht traurig drum."

"Mh...Na jeder wie er kann." Es erleichterte Oscar etwas. aber sie verfluchte sich selbst. Trotz allem was passiert war, machte sie sich zu viel aus der blonden Vampirin und anstatt sich sofort auf den Weg zu machen um Rosalie zu befreien stand sie jetzt hier und quatschte.

"Trotzdem. Es mag dich überrascht haben aber sonst kaum interessieren, dass ich eine Gefährtin habe. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee wo dein 'Vertrauter' sie versteckt haben könnte?"

"Ich denke er ist zu Michiru gegangen. Entweder um reinen Tisch zu machen oder drauf zu pochen das ihm dann nichts passiert. Gehen wir zu meinem Versteck."

"Ich dachte da wären wir? Wohl falsch gedacht", stellte Oscar fest.

"Dornröschen sollte wir allerdings mitnehmen", meinte sie noch und wies zu Mireille.

Ruka steckte endlich ihr Schwert ein und packte die Revolver auch noch in den Gürtel. Schaden konnten die sicher nicht. Dann schwang sie die schlafende Neuvampirin auf die Schulter und nickte Oscar zu. "Ist nicht sonderlich weit."

"Gut." Auch Oscar bückte sich nach ihrem Degen und steckte ihn zurück wo er hingehörte.

"Dann lass uns gehen."

Seiya hatte sich nachdem diese schießwütigen Tussis aufgekreuzt waren hastig verabschiedet. Er hoffte nur das wenn nicht der Boss der Schwarzen Rosen Rukas ewigem Leben ein Ende gesetzt hatte, dann eine der Jägerinnen. Und es war Zeit bei Michiru reinen Tisch zu machen. Er betrat das Versteck. "Michiru bist du da?"

Michiru beschäftigte sich gerade mit einem Buch als Seiya herein kam.

"Ja ich bin da. Wo ist Haruka?", fragte sie als sie ihre Gefährtin nicht erblickte.

"Ich muss mal mit dir reden." Ja was mit Ruka nun war wusste er selber nicht und das war auch das letzte Thema über das er reden wollte.

Michiru runzelte die Stirn.

"Worüber denn?"

"Ich weiß von diesem Versprechen, aber...Michiru ich liebe dich und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als das du mir eine Chance gibst."

Michiru stutzte kurz. Das hörte sie jetzt wirklich zum ersten Mal.

"Also...das ist jetzt etwas plötzlich. Und wie du schon gesagt hast, da ist das Versprechen."

"Du hast selbst gesagt, du könntest deinen Vater darum bitten dich daraus zu entlassen." Ruka kam mit Oscar im Schlepptau dazu.

"Aber ich glaube noch lieber wäre es dir, wenn du einfach meinen Posten bekommen würdest was?!" rief Ruka.

Michiru wollte gerade antworten als Haruka den Raum betrat, zudem nicht alleine.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte sie.

"Diese kleine Ratte hat eine nette kleine Intrige veranstaltet damit mir meine charmante Begleiterin hier, ihres Zeichens Boss der Schwarzen Rosen mir den Kopf abschlägt." Ruka legte die Jägerin erst mal auf eine Wolldecke in der Ecke und wandte sich dann an Seiya. "Also wo hast du sie hin gebracht?"

Seiya schaute Haruka etwas zögerlich an.

"Seiya was hast du gemacht?" Er wandte sich wieder an Michiru.

"Das habe ich nur gemacht damit ich dich bekomme", erklärte er.

"Sie ist in meinem eigenen kleinen Versteck", fügte er dann zähneknirschend hinzu.

"Dafür müsste ich dich eigentlich sofort umbringen!", knurrte Oscar.

"Was hattet ihr mit ihr vor, wenn dein Plan aufgegangen wäre und ich nun nicht mehr hier stehen würde?"

Seiya blieb eine Zeit lang still ehe er antwortete.

"Ich hatte mit André ausgemacht dass ich sie umbringe sobald du nur noch Asche bist..." Michiru sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. Oscar legte ihre Hand auf ihren Degen.

"Sei froh dass nur du weißt wo dein Versteck ist!"

"Eins sag ich dir mein Freund..." Ruka packte Seiya am Kragen und sah ihn finster an. "...wenn du ihr ein Haar gekrümmt hast, dann wirst du dich jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr dafür hassen, dafür sorge ich."

Seiya sah Haruka gezwungen in die Augen.

"Außer einen Schlag auf den Kopf hat sie nichts abbekommen. Wobei es mich wundert dass es dich so sehr interessiert. Kann dir doch egal sein was mit ihr ist."

"Du hättest fast einen Clankrieg angezettelt. Mal weiter überlegt?!"

Nein so weit überlegt hatte er tatsächlich nicht. Er verzichtete auf eine richtige Antwort.

"Das Versteck ist unter der Pachinkohalle drei Blocks weiter", sagte er stattdessen.

"Oh du wirst schön mitkommen und sollte sie nicht da sein, kannst du dir schon mal überlegen was dann passiert." Sie wandte sich an Oscar. "Noch irgendwas hinzuzufügen?"

"Nein, ich denke er weiß ganz genau, was ihm dann blüht." Oscar sah Seiya finster an, der dann nur nickte.

"Wenn ihr dann damit fertig seid...könntet ihr mir dann später erzählen was genau passiert ist und vor allem wer das ist? Was soll ich mit ihr machen wenn sie aufwacht während ihr weg seid?", schaltete sich Michiru ein die auf Mireille deutete.

"Ihr wieder eine auf den Kopf hauen das sie weiter schläft. Vermutlich ist es eine Vampirjägerin, sie und eine andere haben uns beim Parlament angegriffen. Sie hatte ich erwischt und für ein Verhör gewandelt. Die andere ist flüchtig und hat einen ihrer Kameraden erwischt."

Michiru nickte.

"Gut. In Ordnung. Mach ich", meinte sie dann.

"Wir sollten. Rosalie ist jetzt seit gestern Nacht eingesperrt und ich bezweifle das unser Freund hier, ihr Nahrung beschafft hat", meinte Oscar dann. Seiya sagte dazu nichts.

"Auf geht's." Rüde packte Ruka Seiya am Handgelenk und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.

Seiya sagte auf dem ganzen Weg nicht mehr als nur die Wegbeschreibung. Alles war schief gelaufen und Michiru hasste ihn vermutlich nun auch. Hätte eine der Jägerinnen nur Haruka erschossen. Dann wäre das nicht passiert. Murrend öffnete er das Versteck in dem er Rosalie eingesperrt hatte.

"Hier drin ist sie..." Er ging vor. Das Versteck bestand nur aus einem Raum und so sah man sofort Rosalie, angekettet an einen Stuhl, offenbar schlief sie. Oscar ging an Seiya vorbei und versuchte sie zu wecken.

"Rosalie, hey kleine. Wach auf...", sagte sie.

Rosalie öffnete die Augen. Sollte ihr Peiniger am Ziel sein und sie jetzt auch noch aus dem Weg räumen? Aber was oder viel mehr wen sie da erblickte erleichterte sie ungemein. "Oscar..." seufzte sie leise.

"Mach sie los." Ruka schubste Seiya zu den Fesseln.

Seiya stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.

"Ich mach ja schon", murmelte er, öffnete dann das Zahlenschloss an den Ketten und nahm sie Rosalie ab. Oscar sah ihn noch mal abwertend an und hob Rosalie dann auf ihre Arme.

"Solltest du mir noch einmal in die Quere kommen, dann sollest du um Gnade flehen, auch wenn sie dir wohl nicht zuteil werden wird...", sagte sie dann zu ihm.

"Komm, ich bring ich dich hier weg und dann suche ich dir geeignete Beute", sagte sie dann zu Rosalie.

Rosalie nickte nur. Ja Beute. Zwei Tage hatte sie nun schon nichts mehr bekommen und sie war froh das Oscar sie wohl erst mal tragen würde.

"Um die Beute kümmere ich mich. Bring sie in das Versteck zurück und wartet da auf mich. Wird nicht lange dauern."

Oscar sah Haruka etwas überrascht an, nickte dann aber.

"In Ordnung...danke", sagte sie und machte sich dann auf den Weg. Sie glaubte kaum das Rosalie länger als nötig hier sein wollte. Seiya hatte sich indes auf den Stuhl gesetzt auf dem zuvor Rosalie gesessen hatte.

"Eine Entschuldigung bringt wohl nichts", sagte er und eigentlich wollte er sich auch nicht entschuldigen.

"Ich denke auch nicht dass du sie so meinen würdest. Du denkst wahrscheinlich immer noch dass du im Recht bist."

"Die Art war vielleicht etwas...übertrieben", meinte er dann.

"Auf dem Weg hierher hab ich nachgedacht. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen dich nicht zu töten auch wenn du es wohl mehr als verdient hättest. Aber nein ich lasse deinen Kopf da wo er ist. Aber du verschwindest aus Tokio. Lass dich nie wieder in unserem Revier sehen, sonst wirst du Folter jenseits deiner Vorstellungskraft kennen lernen. Und weißt du auch warum ich dich nicht töte?" Ruka grinste fast etwas sadistisch.

Nein Seiya verstand diese 'Strafe' überhaupt nicht.  
"Nein. Aber sicher wirst du es mir jetzt sagen."

"Ich hoffe das dich die Qual das du nie die Frau haben kannst die willst bis ans Ende aller Tage heimsucht. Ich denke das ist schlimmer als der Tod."

Da hatte Haruka, Seiyas wunden Punkt getroffen. Zähneknirschend sah er Haruka an.

"Ich wette das bereitet dir gerade totale Befriedigung, nicht wahr?"

"Nein weißt du was mir richtige Befriedigung verleiht? Gleich mit Michiru die restliche Nacht durchzuvögeln."

"Ich hoffe du verreckst! Elendig und unter schmerzen! Irgendwann werden die anderen die Schnauze voll von dir haben! Endgültig! Und dann sollst du leiden!"

"Hättest du dein Maul aufgemacht, statt diese Nummer abzuziehen, hättest du vielleicht richtige Chancen bei ihr gehabt und ich wär dir nicht mal im Weg gestanden. Selber schuld wenn du dir selbst alles vermasselst. Und jetzt verschwinde. Der Tag bricht bald an und bis dahin will ich dich nicht mehr in der Stadt haben."

Seiya stand schnaufend auf.

"Ich wünsche dir das du irgendwann auch einmal da stehst mit dem Wissen das die Frau die du liebst ewig unerreichbar für dich bleiben wird. Das wünsche ich dir wirklich...", sagte er noch und ging dann. Es war vorbei und er würde damit Leben müssen. Vielleicht würde er in diesem ewigen Leben doch noch einmal glücklich werden können, aber im Moment sah es nicht so aus.

Ruka schnaubte. Diese winzig kleine Hoffnung auf Oscar, hatte sich schon nach der Eröffnung mit der Gefährtin zerschlagen, aber immerhin hatte sie wenigstens noch Michiru.

_**Kapitel 13: Les Soldat**_

Tiefer in der Nacht warteten Haruka und Oscar immer noch darauf das Mireille erwachte. Rosalie und Michiru waren vollauf damit beschäftigt das ‚Abendessen' von vorher zu entsorgen. Oscar und Haruka unterhielten sich über eben jene blonde Korsin.

„Das hast du ja ganz toll hingekriegt du Hippievampir", brummte Oscar.

„Wir wissen überhaupt noch nicht was los ist und schon bin ich der Prellbock. Die haben uns genauso wegen dir angegriffen."

„Sie sind aber sicherlich nicht wegen mir aufmerksam auf diese Gegend geworden, meine Liebe", meinte Oscar.

„Hast du nicht zugehört? Sie waren wegen den Ringen hier."

„Auch aber nicht nur. Was denkst du denn wie die drauf gekommen sind das es hier diese Ringe gibt. Was auch immer sie bezwecken."

„So wie unser Dornröschen gesprochen hat, würde ich mal behaupten dass du sie aus Frankreich mit eingeschleppt hast."

„Natürlich sie ist mit mir her geflogen und die Pest hatte ich im Handgepäck…" Oscar rollte mit den Augen.

„…Ja ich kenne sie. Sie ist eine Vampirjägerin und beobachtet meinen Clan schon länger. Aber diese andere kenne ich nicht, und die war auch eindeutig Japanerin. Das sie jetzt beide Ringe, wofür zur Hölle sie die auch immer haben wollen, jetzt an einem Platz finden ist vermutlich eher Zufall gewesen und als diese Kleine das mitbekommen hat wurde das Dornröschen vermutlich dazu geholt. Ändert aber nichts", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Vielleicht helfen uns ihre Waffen bei der Identifizierung weiter." Haruka zog die beiden Revolver die sie bei dem Kampf früher in der Nacht eingesteckt hatte aus den Taschen und warf eine davon Oscar zu. Aus ihrer holte sie das Magazin und entnahm eine der Kugeln daraus. Kaum hatte sie, sie berührt lies sie, sie auch schon mit einem Schmerzlaut fallen.

„Verdammt das ist Silber!"

„Ach, nee. Schnellmerker. Die haben André damit erschossen. Mit normalen Kugeln wäre das kaum gegangen", meinte Oscar. Haruka starrte noch mal auf die Kugel auf dem Boden und betrachtete dann den Revolver.

„Das sind eindeutig Spezialanfertigungen."

„Ich sagte doch sie sind Vampirjäger."

„Und wo haben sie die Kugeln her? Vom freundlichen Vampirausstatter die es natürlich in jeder größeren Stadt gibt? Klugscheißer."

„Was weiß ich. Ich weiß nur dass es so eine Art Vereinigung der Vampirjäger gibt. Oder etwas Ähnliches. Ich denke mal die haben da schon so einen Waffenspezi."

„Früher waren es die Nazis heute sind es Vampirjäger? Mach dich nicht lächerlich", meinte Haruka.

„Haha! Das ist nicht witzig. Vampirjäger sind für uns eine echte Bedrohung. Bisher haben sie meinen Clan zufrieden gelassen, aber auch nur weil wir keinen Schaden angerichtet haben."

„Ja genau spiel mir die Platte mit den Vampirtugenden und Verschwörungstheorien noch ein…ich weiß nicht…achtes? Mal vor." Jetzt war es Haruka die mit den Augen rollte.

„Außerdem wenn du nicht wie eine geistesgestörte beim Parlament auf mich losgegangen wärst, hätte ich dir da schon sagen können das ich vielleicht, eventuell meine Führungsstil etwas dem meines Vorgängers anpassen werde."

„Entschuldige", meinte Oscar sarkastisch.

„Ich dachte ja nur dass du meine Gefährtin entführt hast. Tut mir leid dass ich da keinen Kopf für einen netten Plausch hatte", fügte sie dann noch hinzu. Gerade als Haruka etwas erwidern wollte rührte sich in der anderen Ecke etwas. Mireille erwachte scheinbar aus ihrem Schlaf.

„Dornröschen ist wach. Da du ja an die große Verschwörungstheorie glaubst, lasse ich dir gerne den Vortritt dich mit ihr darüber zu unterhalten", meinte Haruka dann. Oscar schnaufte kurz.

„Wie auch immer", brummte sie dann und wandte sich Mireille zu.

„Schön, dass du auch einmal wach wirst. Oscar Francoise de Jarjayes. Clanoberhaupt der Schwarzen Rosen", stellte sie sich vor und grinste absichtlich etwas überspitzt wobei sie ihre Eckzähne präsentierte.

„Wobei du allerdings derzeit den Samurai der Finsternis angehörst. Kuchen zum Einstand bitte nächsten Donnerstag mitbringen. Scherz beiseite. Solltest du die Kooperation verweigern wird deine Mitgliedschaft allerdings mit einer Enthauptung genauso schnell beendet wie sie begonnen hat." Um das gesagte zu unterstreichen, zog Haruka ihr Katana und ging einige Schritte auf Mireille zu. Mireille richtete sich auf und versuchte sich in dem dunklen Raum zu orientieren. Was war passiert? Wo war sie und vor allem wo war Kirika? Oscar sah derzeit kurz zu Haruka und dann wieder Mireille an.  
„Wie auch immer. Wir haben ein paar einfache Fragen für dich und wir wünschen uns auch einfache Antworten darauf. Alles klar? Zuerst einmal: Was zur Hölle wollt ihr mit den Ringen?"

„Was habt ihr mit meiner Partnerin gemacht?", fand Mireille ihre Sprache wieder.

„Die Fragen stelle immer noch ich", knurrte Oscar.

„Aber anstatt das wir jetzt einen Eiertanz aufführen und du hinterher, durch den Verlust deines Kopfes bedingt, keine Antworten mehr geben kannst: Sie ist abgehauen, ergo also nicht hier. Antworte jetzt", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Was wollten wir wohl mit den Ringen? Sie näher untersuchen. Wir wissen schließlich das die Ringe euch zusätzliche Kräfte verleihen."

„Und was nützt euch das? Ihr habt nicht einmal Ansatzweise solche Fähigkeiten wie wir es haben, und die Kräfte die diese Ringe haben sind für euch von gar keinem Nutzen." Zumindest nicht die Fähigkeiten die außerhalb von diesen wunderlichen Zaubern stand.

„Das ist richtig. Aber vor einigen Tagen haben wir starke Energien gemessen die wohl von euren Ringen ausgehen. Daher haben wir entschieden das sie in eurer Obhut nicht mehr sicher sind."

„Siehst du? Es war nicht meine Schuld", raunte Haruka. Oscar warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Trägst du keinen Ring? Ruhig jetzt", zischte sie dann.

„Schön dass ihr das entschieden habt. Wer seit ‚ihr' denn?", wandte sie sich dann wieder an Mireille.

„Die gelben Engel. Das werde ich euch mit Sicherheit nicht auf die Nase binden." Oscar sah Haruka kurz an was soviel bedeutete, das sie etwas nachhelfen sollte um Mireilles Zunge zu lockern.

„Auch wenn du nicht meinen Clan beobachtet hast, solltest du dir darüber klar sein das ich nicht lange fackle. Für meine Verhältnisse dauert das Gespräch schon zu lange. Also wenn du deinen Kopf noch länger als 20 Sekunden behalten willst dann mach das Maul auf", meinte Haruka drohend und legte Mireille die Schneide ihres Katanas an den Hals. Mireille spürte den Stahl an ihrem Hals und schluckte. Normalerweise würde sie lieber sofort und auf der Stelle sterben anstatt Preis zu geben wer und was ihre Auftraggeber waren aber derzeit dachte sie wenig nur an ihre eigenen Ziele und Wege. Sie dachte vor allem an Kirika. Sie selbst mochte ein Vampir sein und sowieso dazu verdammt zu Staub zu zerfallen, aber zumindest einmal wollte sie Kirika noch sehen. So wollte sie nicht von der Erdoberfläche verschwinden.

„Es existiert eine Organisation die alle Vampiraktivitäten auf der Welt im Auge behält."

„Wie heißen sie und warum tun sie das?"

„Die Organisation nennt sich ‚Les Soldat'. Wir tun das damit nicht irgendwann Vampire die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen."

„Klar, wir sind Pinky und Brain", warf Haruka ein.

„Haruka!", knurrte Oscar.

„Und übrigens: Ich hatte Recht. Siehst du", sagte sie dann immer noch an Haruka gewandt ehe sie sich wieder Mireille zuwandte.

„Weder ich noch Haruka noch andere Vampire die ich kenne, haben so etwas vor. Jahrhunderte lang haben wir und die Menschen nebeneinander her existiert und jetzt kommt ihr auf die Idee uns vernichten zu wollen weil wir ja die Weltherrschaft an uns reißen könnten. Sehr frühe Idee. Glückwunsch zum Darwin Award 2008."

„Wer von uns beiden ist hier eigentlich der Komiker? Erst machst du auf die super Tugenddomina und jetzt machst du selber Witze." Haruka räusperte sich und versuchte Oscar's Tonlage nach zu äffen.

„_Ist dir der ernst der Lage nicht bewusst…_" Oscar unterbrach Haruka barsch.

„Klappe zu jetzt! Ich bin so ein paar hundert Jahre älter als du. Ich weiß schon was ich mache!" Haruka begann zu grinsen und konzentrierte einen kleinen Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Ring genau in Oscar's Gesicht. Einen Moment stand Oscar ziemlich verwirrt herum. Der Wasserstrahl war zwar klein gewesen, hatte Oscar allerdings doch mehr durchnässt als gedacht. Einen Moment lang begann ihr eigener Ring zu leuchten, und wenige Sekunden darauf hatte sich das Wasser in Oscar's Hemd in Wasserdampf verwandelt.

„Sei froh dass ich dich nicht in Brand stecke…", brummte Oscar und wandte sich erneut Mireille zu.

„Zurück zu dir. Wenn wir wirklich die Weltherrschaft hätten an uns reißen wollen, wäre das wohl schon lange passiert. Was steckt noch dahinter?"

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Die Ringe verleihen euch zusätzliche Fähigkeiten die euch bis vor kurzem scheinbar selbst nicht bekannt waren. Sonst würdet ihr nicht so arglos damit umgehen. Wer weiß was noch alles in den Ringen steckt und ihr nicht doch noch auf die glorreiche Idee kommt die Weltherrschaft zu übernehmen."

„Ich habe nicht mal Lust eine Welt zu beherrschen. Also werde ich wohl meinen Ring dazu auch nicht anwenden. Allerdings weiß ich dennoch besseres damit zu tun als ihn euch zu geben, damit ihr das dann selbst versucht. Wieso zum Teufel hat sich eure komische Organisation überhaupt zusammen getan? Da ist mit Sicherheit nicht ein einzelner aufgestanden und hat gerufen: ‚Hey lasst uns versuchen alle Vampire zu töten und ihre Machtwerkzeuge an uns zu reißen.'"

„Wenn wir alle Vampire töten wollten hätten wir sicherlich bereits damit angefangen", meinte Mireille.

„Ist nun auch egal. Wer hat die Organisation gegründet und warum?", fragte Oscar.

„Wer gibt mir eine Garantie dass ihr mich laufen lasst wenn ich weiter mit euch rede?"

„Keiner. Aber du wärst ja sowieso schon lange nicht mehr unter den Lebenden, hätte Haruka dich nicht gewandelt. Kann dir also egal sein."

„Ich stelle für meine Kooperation eine Forderung…" Haruka drückte dass Katana etwas fester an Mireilles Hals.

„Ich glaube kaum dass du in der Position bist Forderungen zu stellen."

„Haruka, lass das! Lass sie reden. Was willst du?", meinte Oscar.

„Bevor ihr irgendetwas mit mir anstellt will ich noch einmal mit meiner Partnerin reden." Oscar überlegte kurz.

„Gut…von mir aus. Aber nur in unserer Begleitung. Schließlich solltet ihr zwei hübschen ja nicht einfach abhauen und alles eurem Chef mitteilen", sagte sie dann. Nach kurzem zögern nickte auch Ruka und zog ihr Katana etwas zurück.

„In Ordnung. Die Gründung der ‚Les Soldat' geht ins 15. Jahrhundert zurück. Der Magier Jacques de Jues hat sie ins Leben gerufen", antwortete Mireille dann.

„Aus welchem Grund?"

„Er erschuf im Auftrag von Vlad Draculea 5 magische Ringe. 2 davon befinden sich in eurem Besitz. Die anderen drei sind vermutlich noch in Rumänien. Als er gesehen hat was er damit angerichtet hat, rief er die ‚Les Soldat' ins Leben um der schlagartig übermächtigen Armee von Vlad einhalt zu gebieten", erzählte Mireille. Oscar sah auf ihren Ring, der daraufhin schwach glühte.

„Feuer…", murmelte sie und sah zu Haruka.

„Wasser…Die Ringe enthalten alle Elemente. Aber was ist mit dem fünften?" Mit dem letzten Satz wandte sie sich erneut an Mireille.

„Der fünfte Ring war für den Fürst selbst. Er enthält die Splitter der anderen vier Ringe und verleiht dem Träger so die Macht über alle Elemente." Oscar setzte sich auf einen Hocker.

„Nun gut…aber solange nicht alle fünf Ringe in Vlad's Besitz sind, ist seine Armee auch nicht ganz so übermächtig. Es besteht kein Grund sie uns weg zu nehmen."

„Woher sollten wir das wissen. Wir dachten deine Reise nach Tokio hätte den Zweck eines Clan Zusammenschlusses." Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mit Sicherheit nicht. Es liegen Kontinente zwischen den Clans. Da wäre ein Zusammenschluss völlig hirnrissig." Auch wenn es gar nicht so abwegig gewesen wäre, das sie das überlegt hätte. Wären diese ganzen Dinge nicht die zwischen ihr und Haruka standen.

„Das stand nie zur Debatte und wird nie zu Debatte stehen. Der Wirkungskreis meines Clans ist hier und dieses Revier können wir auch alleine verteidigen." Es war nicht so das Haruka es nicht gewollt hätte. Aber die Entfernung war wirklich keine gute Vorraussetzung. Zudem war alles was sie und Oscar betraf sowieso Geschichte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit daran noch etwas zu ändern. Oscar stand wieder auf.

„Haruka, steck dein Schwert ein…" Sie trat auf Mireille zu, fasste sie etwas grob aber dennoch nicht brutal am Handgelenk und zog sie in eine Ecke.

„Leg dich schlafen…Die Sonne geht bald auf. In der nächsten Nacht werden wir dich zu deiner Partnerin begleiten", meinte sie dann.

„Was maßt du dir eigentlich an mir in MEINEM Hauptquartier befehle zu erteilen? Gerade wo ich noch geholfen habe deine Gefährtin zu retten!"

„Schlaf…", raunte sie Mireille noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Haruka.

„Pass auf. Okay, es ist nicht richtig dass ich dir Befehle erteile. Tut mir leid. Und ich bin dir dankbar dass du mir geholfen hast Rosalie zu finden, aber ich bin es auch langsam Leid, mich mit dir zu streiten. Es gab viele Missverständnisse zwischen uns und von Anfang an konnte es ja kaum mit uns gut gehen, aber vielleicht sollten wir zumindest versuchen so lange noch miteinander auszukommen wie ich hier bin."

„Schön. Fühl dich frei den nächsten Flieger nachhause zu nehmen." Oscar versuchte sich im Zaum zu halten.

„Die nächste Nacht musst du mich wohl oder übel noch ertragen. Aber in der darauf folgenden werde ich heimkehren. Dann freu dich eben darauf. Mir ist es gleich."

_**Kapitel 14: Klärende Gespräche **_

In der direkt darauf folgenden Nacht hielten Oscar und Haruka ihr Versprechen. Sie begleiteten Mireille zu der Wohnung in der Kirika lebte. Mireille klingelte. Es dauerte mehrere Augenblicke bis sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und Kirika sichtlich verwirrt in der Tür stand.

„Mireille? Was…?" Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die beiden Vampire die Mireille flankierten.

„Ignorier uns erstmal…", meinte Oscar nur.

„Wir müssen reden, und wenn möglich unter 4 Augen", meinte Mireille und sah von Oscar zu Haruka. Ruka zuckte die Schultern

„Falls ihr die fixe Idee habt zu fliehen: Im Umkreis von 2 km ist fast mein ganzer Clan postiert. Wir können im Flur warten", meinte sie dann. Oscar nickte nur. Kirika trat beiseite und lies Mireille hinein. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Wohnzimmer und Kirika nahm schon einmal Platz.

„Du bist ein Vampir", stellte Kirika fest. In ihrer Stimme lag keine Tonlage, wenn man auch vermutet hätte dass sie Abscheu dagegen empfinden würde.

„Der Clanchef der Samurai hat mich nach meiner Verletzung gewandelt. Sie wollten logischerweise Informationen über ‚Les Soldat'"

„Und du hast sie ihnen gegeben?", fragte Kirika.

„Ich hatte die Wahl sofort zu sterben oder ihnen die Informationen zu geben und dich noch einmal zu sehen. Ich habe mich für letzteres entschieden."

„Und was willst du noch von mir? Du hast mich jetzt gesehen." Kirika wusste nicht wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Es war klar das so, in dieser Konstellation nichts weiter aus ihr und Mireille werden würde.

„Du weißt was ich für dich Empfinde und so wie es aussieht haben wir nur zwei Möglichkeiten." Kirika sah Mireille an.

„Die wären?"

„Entweder du schließt dich auch den Samurai an…oder du tötest mich", meinte Mireille. Kirika sah einen Moment auf den Boden, stand dann auf, zog ihre Ersatzpistole, zielte auf Mireille und entsicherte die Waffe.

„Ich bin von klein auf als Vampirjägerin ausgebildet worden. Das weißt du", meinte sie dann.

Währendessen im Flur:

Haruka hockte links neben der Tür und kramte eine Zigarettenschachtel hervor, aus der sie sich eine Zigarette nahm. Nach mehreren Augenblicken, stellte sie fest dass sie kein Feuerzeug bei sich trug. Sie blickte zu Oscar auf die rechts neben der Tür mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte.

„Gib mir mal Feuer", meinte sie dann. Oscar sah zu Haruka runter und hatte erst eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge, die sie dann aber hinunter schluckte. Es musste nicht sein das sie noch stritten, nicht so kurz bevor sie abreiste. Ihr Ring glühte hell auf, Haruka's Zigarette entflammte und dann glühte nur noch die Spitze der Zigarette.

„Bitte", meinte sie dann. Haruka nahm den ersten Zug.

„Danke. Wolltest du auch eine?" Oscar schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich rauche nicht…" Einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie nach.

„…Es tut mir leid…", fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Kein Problem. Ich kenne noch mehr Nichtraucher", meinte sie und zog nochmals.

„Nein, das meine ich nicht", sagte Oscar.

„Sondern?", nuschelte Haruka in den Filter.

„Die Streitereien…ich habe schließlich immer angefangen", antwortete Oscar.

„Das stimmt." Oscar seufzte.

„Und ich will mich noch dafür entschuldigen dass ich nicht von Anfang an ehrlich zu dir war, was Rosalie betrifft…", sagte sie leise.

„Ich habe dich auch nicht nach einer Freundin gefragt." Haruka zog abermals und schnippte dann die Asche auf den Boden.

„Aber nach einer Begleitung", stellte Oscar fest und sah zu wie die Asche von einem kleinen Windhauch der durchs Treppenhaus fegte fortgeweht wurde.

„Es war mir von Anfang an klar dass eine Frau wie du nicht Solo ist."

„Ich bin gebunden…", nickte Oscar.

„…Zumindest Gewohnheitsbedingt. Aber mit Gefühlen hat das schon lange nichts mehr zu tun." Oscar schaute an die gegenüber liegende Wand.

„Dann trenn dich von ihr", stellte Haruka fest und zog noch einmal an ihrer Zigarette.

„Nach über 200 Jahren schwierig."

„Da kann ich Jungspund nicht mit reden." Jetzt endlich sah Oscar, Haruka an.

„Es bringt nichts mehr wenn ich dir sage was ich für dich empfinde, oder?" Es war schwer das auszusprechen, aber es blieb nun mal nur noch diese Möglichkeit endlich offen darüber zu sprechen was ihr schon eine Weile auf der Seele lag.

Zur selben Zeit in der Wohnung:

„Worauf wartest du? Drück ab." Kirika sah Mireille viele Sekunden lang still an. Fest hielt sie den Revolver in der Hand, und dennoch zitterte der gesamte Stahl aus dem die Waffe gefertigt war. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte Mireille nicht einfach erschießen. Zu viel Ungewisses gab es, dass in der Zukunft lag und was sie mit Mireille erleben wollte. Da konnte sie, sie jetzt nicht einfach erschießen. Sie lies die Waffe sinken.

„Ich kann es nicht…", flüsterte sie.

„Ich will nicht einen der beiden draußen darum bitten müssen", erwiderte Mireille. Kirika schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das musst du auch nicht. Nicht darum. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Und wenn es als Sterbliche nicht geht, dann eben als Vampir", meinte Kirika.

„Du meinst…Ich soll Haruka darum bitten dich auch zum Vampir zu machen?" Kirika nickte.

„Ja."

Haruka hatte die Zigarette ausgetreten. Solange bis sie das getan hatte, hatte sie kein Wort verloren.

„Es würde nichts ändern. Genauso wie es nichts ändern würde wenn ich dir sagte was ich für dich empfinde." Ging es Haruka also genauso.

„Unsere untoten Leben standen wohl nie unter einem gemeinsamen Stern. Auch wenn ich es mir anders wünschte", erwiderte Oscar dann.

„Dein Clan braucht dich jetzt. Da wo diese zwei Clowns herkamen werden wohl auch noch andere sein." Oscar nickte langsam und nachdenklich.

„Wie Recht du leider hast…" Sie dachte einige Zeit lang still nach.

„…hast du jemals etwas von dem ‚Band zwischen Vampiren' gehört?", fragte sie Haruka dann.

„Ich denke nicht das es irgendetwas mit Geschenkband zu tun hat oder?" Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Band zwischen Vampiren ist eine Art Bund. Mein Vater und meine Mutter nutzten es um voneinander zu wissen, ob es ihnen gut ging, wann immer sie getrennt waren. Das Band zu knüpfen ist eine einfache Sache. Der eine beißt den anderen und umgekehrt. Sie tauschen sozusagen das wenige Blut das ihnen noch geblieben ist untereinander aus und dieser Bund hält solange wie die beiden ewigen Leben halten. Jeder Vampir kann dies nur ein einziges Mal tun", erklärte sie.

„Eine Vampirehe? Das war ja ein sehr schicker Antrag."

„Ich biete es dir an", erwiderte Oscar.

„Mir wäre schon wohler, wenn ich immer wüsste dass es dir gut geht", meinte Haruka dann.

„Mir auch. Genau darum frage ich dich. Ich will nicht da sitzen und mich fragen müssen wie es dir geht." Oscar wich endlich von ihrem Platz und stellte sich Haruka gegenüber.

„Dann tun wir's." Oscar nickte, lehnte ihre Hände an die Wand und gab Haruka einen sanften Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich…", flüsterte sie und sah Haruka in die Augen.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete Haruka und bot Oscar ihren Hals dar. Oscar lehnte sich weiter vor und biss zu. Nur wenige Sekunden lang saugte sie aus den zwei kleinen Wunden das Blut heraus. Nachdem sie aufgehört hatte stellte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin und tat es Haruka nun gleich. Diese fasste ihre Handgelenke und biss sie nun ihrerseits. Ihr Biss dauerte nicht länger als der Oscar's. Danach sahen sie sich lange Augenblicke lang einfach an. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das bei Oscar normalerweise rot und bei Haruka blau war vermischte sich, wechselte sich ab und dann war das Band das sie nun auf ewig verbinden würde geknüpft. Die Clans waren eins, aber doch würde jeder woanders sein.

Wieder hatte in der Wohnung lange Stille geherrscht bis Mireille das Wort wieder ergriff.

„Du bist dir wirklich sicher dass du das willst?" Kirika legte die Waffe beiseite.

„Ich will bei dir sein. Was macht es schon ob mein Herz schlägt? Meine Seele lebt. Das genügt." Mireille nickte und wandte sich dann um zur Wohnungstür um in den Flur zu gehen. Draußen traf sie Oscar und Haruka immer noch sich gegenüberstehend an.

„Haruka?"

„Äh…Ja?" Haruka wandte sich zu Mireille um.

„Könntest du das gleiche mit meiner Partnerin machen, wie mit mir auch?" Haruka sah Kirika die neben Mireille getreten war verwirrt an.

„Hä?"

„Wandle mich. Ich bitte dich darum", meinte Kirika dann. Oscar stand mindestens genauso verwirrt wie Haruka da und starrte die beiden Frauen an.

„Ich bin doch kein Wunsch erfüllender Zauberfrosch. Und überhaupt ausgerechnet eine Jägerin will ein Vampir sein?" Kirika nickte.

„Ich will bei Mireille sein. Auch wenn es mich mein sterbliches Leben kostet." Das ergab natürlich einen Sinn. Jetzt mehr denn je.

„In Ordnung." Haruka trat auf Kirika zu, die sich bereitwillig von Haruka beißen lies. Einen kurzen Moment saugte sie, ihr das Blut aus der Halsschlagader, hörte im nächsten Moment aber wieder damit auf um sich mit ihren Zähnen eine kleine Wunde in den Finger zu bohren und Kirika von ihrem Blut trinken zu lassen. Bewusstlos sackte Kirika zusammen.

„Wir sollten sie ins Hauptquartier schaffen", meinte Haruka und hob Kirika auf die Arme.

_**Epilog: Getrennte Wege**_

In der nächsten Nacht trafen sich dann nur noch Oscar, Rosalie, Michiru und Haruka am Flughafen. Sobald Oscar in das Flugzeug steigen würde, würde es abheben und zurück nach Frankreich fliegen.

„Ich hoffe du hast aus unserer Begegnung gelernt", grinste Oscar, Haruka zu auch wenn ihr nicht danach zumute war. Haruka spürte Oscar's Unwohlsein und konnte es nur allzu gut nachvollziehen. Ihr ging es bei dem Gedanken Oscar jetzt vielleicht für immer lebe wohl zu sagen nicht besser.

„Was wenn ich nicht gelernt habe. Kommst du dann wieder?"

„Vielleicht. Oder jemand anderes", antwortete Oscar.

„Ich werde mich um Zucht und Ordnung bemühen", meinte Haruka und Oscar nickte.

„In Ordnung. Achte doch darauf das deine Gefährtin hält was sie sagt", wandte sie sich an Michiru, die nickte. Allerdings schmerzte es Oscar jemand anderes als Gefährtin Haruka's zu bezeichnen.

„Schatz, wir müssen in den Flieger", warf Rosalie ein. Oscar sah sie an. Ja jetzt wo sie nichts weniger wollte als mit Rosalie zurück nach Frankreich zu reisen, da begann sie sie wieder als Gefährtin zu behandeln.

„Ich weiß…", meinte sie leise.

„Also dann. Lebt wohl ihr beiden", fügte sie dann noch an Haruka und Michiru gewandt hinzu.

„Ja, macht's gut." Und wieder einmal wünschte Haruka sich, das sie Rosalie doch nicht hätte retten können. Oscar sah Haruka noch einen kurzen Augenblick lang an, spürte ihren Gräuel und war ihr nicht mal Böse darum. Sie nickte noch einmal und stieg dann zusammen mit Rosalie in das Flugzeug das auch wenige Minuten später zu rollen begann und sich auf den Weg nach Frankreich machte.


End file.
